A Dragon in Fairy Hills
by insanemonkeyboy
Summary: GENDER BENDER. In a surprising turn of events, Natsu Dragneel is turned into a girl. Follow Natsumi Dragneel as the girls of Fairy Tail teach her what it means to be a woman. YURI LEMONS. Fem Natsu x Erza, Fem Natsu x Mirajane, Fem Natsu x Kagura. Not sure if there will be any other pairings at this point.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.

Alright. I'm going to say this once. **THIS IS A GENDER BENDER.** Natsu is a girl, and as of right now I'm pretty sure it's permanent (though I haven't 100% decided that yet... probably about 95%). There will be lots of **YURI** , so if **GENDER BENDING** or **YURI** **OFFEND YOU** , **DON'T READ THIS.**

Also, there will be several lemons!

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

"Mmm… Natsu," Erza moaned as the pink-haired dragon slayer massaged her large breasts through her white blouse. Her lips mashed against his in a long, passionate kiss.

"You're so beautiful Erza," the dragon slayer said. The two were in an open field, a picnic basket unopened on a blanket not far away from them. "I could just look at you all day."

A faint knocking sound distracted her from the ecstasy of being with her lover, but she quickly refocused, knowing what came next. "Natsu…." She moaned softly as her lover removed her pants, his rough hands pulling her thighs apart for easier access to her womanhood. His rough, calloused hand worked her breasts as the other hand began to tease her womanhood through her bright red thong. "Natsu," she moaned, biting at his neck.

"Erza…" He moaned back, and she startled. Why did Natsu's voice sound feminine suddenly? "Erza…" Yes, it was definitely a girl's voice.

*THUMP THUMP* "ERZA OPEN UP! YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME!" Erza awoke with a start. It was a little after midnight in Fairy Hills. With a scowl she got out of bed, getting to the door just as the banging resumed. _What does that idiot want now. How dare he awaken me from my favorite dream?_

She flung the door open. "Natsu, stop trying to sound like a girl so you won't get punished for being in Fairy Hills. It won't work. Now take your punishment like a… … … HOLY SHIT!""

Outside the door, cringing from her tirade, was the most surprising sight she'd ever seen. The black pants were Natsu's, but they ended above what could only be described as very curvaceous hips, and the vest was pushed to the side by two very large breasts that would've been impossible to fake. Above that, a soft chin was tilted toward the ground, with tiny, petulant lips just above it. A small nose jutted out with just a hint of an upturn, and it was set between two beautiful black orbs that sparkled with watery drops. "Why are you so mean Erza?" A cute feminine voice squeaked.

Erza could hear others moving about in their rooms and quickly pulled the dragon slayer inside. "Natsu… what the fuck?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Natsu said tearfully. "I thought it would go away if I just waited a few hours, but it hasn't. What am I going to do Erza?"

 _Oh great. Looks like he's got more than just the female appearance._ "Alright Natsu," she said gently. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Natsu sniffled and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Well… You might recall I took on a job to get rid of a dark guild. It turned out they all used some form of ancient or forbidden magic. Things were going pretty well when…"

 **~~~FLASHBACK START~~~**

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu's attack connected hard with the other mage, knocking him to the ground. When he didn't get up, Natsu grinned. "Three down. Should be only two left then."

"Soul Extinction: Execution Strike!" The cry came from his right, and Natsu managed to block just in time. The mere force of the blow knocked him through the wooden wall and into a room. He landed face down, straddling a girl who was laying naked in her bed.

"PERVERT!" she shrieked. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! Let's see how you like it! Magic alteration spell: Gender swap!"

"What the fuck?" Natsu yelled as enormous breasts sprouted from his chest. His hips became wider, his hair longer, and he felt like there was something missing in his nether regions. The blue haired girl, who was now a man, flipped their positions, straddling him on the bed.

"Soul Extinction: Utter Destruction!" As Natsu watched, the dark mage's attack hit the other mage. Her eyes widened in surprise before her body disintegrated into a cloud of black smoke.

Natsu gaped, drawing back on the bed. "What's wrong Sakura?" The other mage asked, turning to him. Then his eyes widened in shock. "Oh fuck…"

 **~~~END FLASHBACK~~~**

"So then I kicked his ass and figured if I just waited for a little bit I would go back to normal. But I didn't," Natsu put her head in her hands as she started weeping again.

A thought occurred to Erza. "Natsu, where's Happy?"

"Oh…" The pink-haired girl giggled a little.

 **~~~FLASHBACK START~~~**

"Natsu's a girl, Natsu's a girl…" Happy chanted as they walked through the forest. Natsu had quickly abandoned the path when men started whistling and gawking at him.

"You know I wasn't kidding before about knocking you out and stuffing you in my pack for the rest of the walk home."

"Aaww… Did I hurt your feelings Nat-chan? Is poor widdle Nat-chan gonna' cry again?"

*Thwack*

 **~~~END FLASHBACK~~~**

Erza opened the sack Natsu was carrying and saw the blue exceed unconscious inside.

Suddenly there was pounding at the door. "Umm.. In the shower, quick!"

"Coming!" She called after checking to verify the dragon slayer complied with her demands.

She opened the door to see Laki, Evergreen, Kinana, and Levy all standing outside. "Mind telling us what's going on in here Erza? We heard a lot of banging and yelling."

"Sorry, I was just having a really bad nightmare. Nothing for you girls to worry about!"

"A nightmare eh?" Levy raised her eyebrows. "Must've been some nightmare."

"Maybe we should come in and comfort you," Evergreen said with an evil smirk.

"No, everything's fine. Go back to bed."

"But Erza, we can't possibly go to bed after you got us all excited and curious. What's really going on?"

"I SAID GO BACK TO BED!" Erza slammed the door in their faces and locked it.

She listened for a few minutes till she heard them scamper away. Then she sighed. "You can come out now."

Natsu reappeared from her bathroom. "So can you help me Erza?"

She looked her over. "Well, the first thing we have to do is do something about your hair…." She looked at the matted, tangled locks that fell around the shorter girl's waist. Then she wrinkled her nose. "Cancel that. The first thing we have to do is get you in the shower."

"I meant help me get back to the way I used to be!" Natsu said, tearing up again.

"Oh." Erza said. "Well, in the morning I'll see if I can get Porlyusica out here to take a look. But right now, we've got to get you in the shower. A girl should never smell like this…" She quickly hustled the dragon slayer to the shower.

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

Erza Scarlet came into the guild a little earlier than usual, and headed straight for the infirmary. Porlyusica looked up, surprised, as the red-headed requip mage made her way over to her.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" Erza said with her most winning smile.

"Depends on what the favor is…"

"I've got something kind of… personal that I need your help with. Would it be possible to come back to my room at Fairy Hills to check it out for me?"

"Why not just do it here? Nobody's at the guild yet."

"Well… There's something at my room that we need in order to do the examination properly."

Porlyusica crossed her arms. "What could you possibly have in your room that I would need for an examination?"

Erza blushed. "It's personal… I know it's a lot to ask, but can you please do this? For me?"

Porlyusica sighed. "Alright Erza. I don't know why you're being so cryptic, but I'll come."

When they got to the apartment, Erza motioned to her bed. There was a pink-haired girl there under her covers, her soft features relaxed in the gentle hold of sleep.

"Erza, I'd think you were perfectly capable of kicking a strange girl out of your apartment," Porlyusica said.

Erza blushed. "The girl is what I need you to check out… This is going to sound really weird, but… That's Natsu."

"WHAT?!" Porlyusica's eyes popped.

Erza led her into the room, closed the door, and filled her in on the events of last night. As she was finishing, Natsu opened her eyes, letting out the cutest girlish yawn ever.

"Is it morning already Erza?" She said in her melodic, high-pitched voice.

"Natsu," Erza smiled. "I've brought Porlyusica from the guild. She'll look at you and tell you if we can do something about your condition."

"Great!" Natsu grinned. "I can't wait to be back to normal!"

However, after a thorough examination and analysis, Porlyusica shook her head sadly. "So far as I can tell, the only way to reverse this spell is to go back to the person that cast it and have her undo it."

"But… but… she's dead." Natsu's eyes started filling with tears again. "Her teammate mistook her for me and killed her…"

Porlyusica sighed. "Sorry, Natsu, but for now you'd better get used to it. It's not like being a girl is the worst thing in the world."

Natsu didn't respond. Just buried her head in her hands again and turned away from them on the bed.

"She'll take a while to get used to the idea," Porlyusica said quietly. "It would probably be a good idea to keep her away from the guild for a few days… And also not to let the other members know just yet. I won't tell anyone. You and Natsu decide how you want to tell them."

"Thanks Porlyusica," Erza said quietly as the old healer turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing," Porlyusica said as she headed out the door. "You might want to come up with a more female name."

And with that she was gone.

Something occurred to Erza. "Natsu, is Happy still unconscious?" She quickly looked in the sack. Happy was sitting there, his eyes wide.

"Erza!" He exclaimed, jumping out of the bag. "Save me! Natsu's a meanie now that he's a girl!"

Erza couldn't help laughing at the exceed. "How long have you been awake, Happy?"

"Long enough to hear Natsu's gonna be a girl for a while."

"Hmm…" Erza set him down. "Yes she is, which means you've got a lot to learn Natsu. Perhaps we would be better off calling you Natsumi."

"I guess," the girl's voice sounded a little dull.

"Alright," Erza said. "Enough moping. Let's do something with that hair."

Natsumi pulled the blankets over her head. "I like my hair just fine the way it is!"

"That won't do," Erza said. "It was fine when you were a boy, but a girl can't have her hair just looking any way she wants. Especially beautiful pink hair as long as yours."

Natsumi blushed a little. "Ok Erza… if you say so."

"Good. Now before we do anything else, let's shower. I snuck off without one because I didn't want to wake you this morning."

"Umm, ok…" Natsumi pulled the covers off. She was sleeping in a short, almost see-through white night gown and a pair of white panties that Erza had leant her.

Erza peeled her clothes off, and Natsumi turned beet red. "Umm, Erza?"

"What? You're a girl now, so you're going to have to get used to seeing girls without clothing on."

"Oh… of course," Natsumi's cheeks were still colored.

Erza looked at her expectantly. "Are you coming?"

"Oh." Natsumi blushed again, pulling her nightgown off. "So girls shower together?"

"Sometimes," Erza said with a slight blush. It wasn't really a lie…

 **~~~LEMON START~~~**

"Ok," Natsumi pulled her panties off, revealing a soft shock of pink hair above her cute little pussy. As Erza looked at her she realized that she had a gorgeous figure. She was a little shorter than Mira – in fact, not much taller than Wendy, but with beautiful wide hips that curved in to a slender, finely toned waist. From there her body widened a bit again to accommodate her large, D cup breasts which were, in Erza's opinion, as big as they could be without looking disproportionate with her size. She found herself blushing as she looked at the other girl, and a little concerned about her own figure.

"So," Natsumi said as she came over. "Are we going to start the shower?"

"Of… of course," Erza stammered, shaking her head a little to clear it. She started the shower up and waited for it to get hot, then motioned for Natsumi to go in first. She then followed her into the tight shower space. She could see the pinkette's round, firmly toned ass jutting out from her shapely back, which was currently covered by her long hair, until she stepped all the way in and their bodies were almost pressed together in the confined space.

She stopped Natsumi as she was reaching for the soap. "Here," she said in a half-whisper. "Let me wash your body for you."

She got the soap and set to work on the girl's back, taking note of her beautiful, lightly tanned skin tones. She moved her way down to her ass and legs, squeezing her ass cheeks softly as she washed them.

"So girls wash each others' bodies in the shower too?" Natsumi asked in a cute, slightly tremulous voice.

"Sometimes," Erza replied, trying to hide the arousal in her voice as her fingers moved around to the front of the girl. She moved slowly up her legs, taking a little extra time at her inner thighs and crotch. Natsumi gasped a little bit as her fingers worked around her pussy lips, a little longer and harder than they needed to. With great discipline, Erza got some more soap on her hands and ran them up the girl's belly, then up and down her arms, her neck, her face, and lastly down to her large boobs.

She took extra long on the boobs, massaging the large masses slowly with her hands. Natsumi whimpered softly as she approached the nipples, cleaning them with loving attention.

"Now let me help you rinse off," she whispered, pressing her body against the other girl's back. As the water cascaded over them, glistening off their bodies, she began to knead Natsumi's firm, springy breasts in her hands. The girl whimpered again, and her fingers found the sensitive, hard nipples. She took them between her fingers and began rubbing.

"Erza," Natsumi moaned. "Are you sure this is what girls do in the shower?"

"Sometimes," Erza whispered seductively in her ear. Her hands continued to work slowly on the other girl's nipples, drawing another moan of pleasure from her.

Then she slipped one hand down a little way, finding the pinkette's pussy and slowly rubbing gently around it. Natsumi moaned again. "I'm starting to feel a little funny, Erza," she said in a cute, almost scared little voice. "Is something wrong with me?"

"No," Erza whispered. "Just enjoy it, Natsumi…" She slipped a finger into the pinkette's folds, and was rewarded with another moan. Her other hand continued to alternate between breasts, pleasuring each in its turn.

"It does feel good," the girl sighed pleasurably as she relaxed a little into Erza's grip. "Could you.. rub a little faster Erza?"

"Anything for you, Natsumi." Erza began rubbing the other girl's pussy faster, slipping her fingers in and out of her wet folds. The water cascaded over her perfect skin, which only increased Erza's arousal.

"Erza," moaned Natsumi softly. "The funny feeling's getting stronger. It's like I'm all hot in my belly, but it's getting tight too…"

"That's good, Natsumi," Erza moaned, beginning to grind herself against the other girl's rear. "That means you're starting to get close."

"Close to what," Natsumi moaned, her own hips starting to move instinctively against Erza's fingers.

"You'll see," Erza whispered as she moved her slippery fingers in and out of Natsumi's folds. "You'll see soon enough…"

"Erza," moaned the pinkette, her breathing increasing a little. Erza nibbled softly at the side of her pale, glistening neck. Her skin was so soft and smooth…

"Erza," the girl's moans were more urgent now as her hips bucked against the redhead's fingers. "I think… Something's about to happen…"

Erza worked her fingers quickly in the girl's folds, rubbing her nipple gently with the other hand. "Oh fuck Erza!" she moaned, "EEERZAA!" Her body tightened, and Erza had to grab her with one arm to support her weight as she became lost in her first orgasm. She kept rubbing her pussy quickly until she felt the orgasm beginning to subside.

"Now it's your turn to wash me," she whispered, maneuvering around to the front of the pink-haired girl. She was already in a very aroused state from getting Natsumi off, so as the other girl's small hands started on her back she shuddered in pleasure.

The small hands, slippery with soap, made their way down her back. Erza let out a little whimper as she felt them massaging the soap into her ass, then down her legs. As Natsumi came back up, Erza felt her move slower around her inner thighs, causing her to shudder again. Then she continued up, her fingers rubbing over Erza's sensitive clit, causing her to maon softly. "Natsu…"

She realized her slip, but couldn't correct herself. The girl's hands felt heavenly on her abdomen, moving up to her breasts. She whimpered softly as Natsumi's fingers skipped her large boobs, moving up to her neck and shoulders, and face, before moving back down.

She moaned softly as the girl massaged the soap into her breasts, taking special care with her stiff nipples. "Natsumi…" She gasped as she took one of her nipples in her fingers, rubbing it slowly.

Then, as the water started rinsing the soap off her, she felt one of the small hands reach down to her pussy. She moaned again as the girl slipped her fingers slowly into her folds. With her other hand, Natsumi was kneading her breasts, each in turn. Then slowly rubbing and squeezing her nipples. "Oh fuck Natsumi," she moaned, a little louder.

"It sounds like you're enjoying this," the other girl whispered, kissing the side of her neck. Erza moaned again, grinding her hips against Natsumi's delicate fingers. "Natsumi," she gasped, her breath coming in short pants now. She had no idea how aroused she'd gotten herself by pleasuring the other girl first. "Faster Natsumi," she moaned.

The girl rubbed her pussy faster, her fingers sliding in and out of her folds. Erza felt the knot inside her building up, with the heat feeling as though it was about to explode inside her. "Oh fuck Natsu!" She'd slipped again, but she didn't care. Her pleasure was about to burst.

"Natsu!" She cried out as she came, and she felt the other girl's small arm grip her body, keeping her from collapsing in the throes of her orgasm. As it died down, Natsumi slowly pulled her fingers back from Erza's folds.

Erza instantly turned and mashed her lips against the pinkette's, and the two kissed long and passionately. When they were both out of air, they broke the kiss. Natsumi blushed cutely.

"So I'm guessing that this isn't what girls _usually_ do in the showers together?" She said softly.

Erza shook her head, blushing furiously as she realized that she'd just essentially tricked the pinkette into her first sexual encounter. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Natsumi said. "If this was going to be my first time, I'm glad it was with you Erza."

Erza kissed her again.

 **~~~LEMON END~~~**

About 2 hours later the pair was out of the shower. Natsumi was wearing one of Erza's bras, which Erza helped her adjust and clasp, a pair of pink panties, long black slacks, and a pink shirt that showed a little extra cleavage because the girl was at least a head shorter than Erza. In the end, they'd decided to put her long hair back in a ponytail. Erza said that they could get Cancer to cut it once the rest of the guild knew about Natsumi.

"Now we just need to get you some clothes of your own. And I know just the person to help do it. Wait here for a little while."

 **~~~A little later, at the guild~~~**

"Hey Mira," Erza said quietly at the bar.

"Hi Erza," Mirajane said. "Something up?"

"Well," Erza blushed. "I need to go shopping for some clothes, and, though I hate to admit it, your fashion sense is probably a little more… sensible… than mine."

"Oooh!" Mira squealed. "Getting some new clothes. Someone to impress, Erza?"

Erza lowered her voice. "The clothes aren't for me, but I need you to promise to keep that quiet. Can you come right now?"

"Umm, sure." Mirajane said, looking a little confused. "Kinana, can you watch the bar for the afternoon? Erza and I are going shopping."

"Sure thing," said Kinana with a grin.

"Alright!" Mira said. "So what's the little secret?"

"You'll find out in a little while," Erza said. "We've got to stop by my room and pick someone up."

 **~~~Erza's room, a few minutes later~~~**

"Wow Erza!" Mira exclaimed as she looked inside. "I never knew you swung this way. And here I was thinking you'd go for either Jellal or Natsu. So who's the hottie? And where's her fashion sense?"

"Natsumi," Erza said. "And she's the reason you're helping me shop today."

"Natsumi?" Mira blinked, not quite catching it. "Where did you two meet?"

Erza rolled her eyes, but the pinkette interrupted before she could say anything. "You brought Mira along?"

"How does she know my…?" Mira's question trailed off as she suddenly connected the dots. "Natsumi?! Like a female version of Natsu?" She shrieked.

"Yes, Mira. We'll explain on the way." To Natsumi. "I brought her along beause she knows fashion better than I do, so she can actually get you some cute clothing."

"I don't wanna look cute. I wanna look badass."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Natsumi, for a girl cute _is_ badass. And adorable is like ultra-badass." She added.

"This is really gonna take some getting used to…" Natsumi pouted.

"Now explain," Mirajane demanded to Erza as they headed out shopping.

And so Erza found herself telling the story again, this time including Porlyusica's diagnosis of the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. It all goes to Hiro Mashima.

So I'm actually not sure if this is going where I originally thought. I might actually stick to just one or two yuri pairings in Fairy Tail, and then a couple more outside. We'll see how the characters decide to behave.

For those who care, the lemons will be clearly marked.

So anyway, here's chapter 2. Read and Review if you want more**

* * *

"It's a beautiful day for shopping, Carla!" Wendy smiled at the white exceed as they headed into her favorite clothing store. "It's too bad nobody else wanted to go with us."

"Who cares if they come with?" Carla said, her arms crossed. "I certainly don't need them."

"Why are you so cross today, Carla?" Wendy said. "Is it because Happy isn't back yet?"

"I could care less when that damn he-cat decides to come back," Carla said, with a faint hint of red on her cheeks.

"I knew it!" Wendy exclaimed. Then she stopped. "Hey, there's Erza-chan and Mira-chan. And… I think I smell Natsu." Wendy frowned in concentration. "Well, it smells like Natsu, but not quite like Natsu, if that makes sense…"

"Erza-chan! Mira-chan!" She called, waving to the pair. "Is Natsu with you?"

"Oh, hi Wendy," Erza smiled at the girl. "I'm surprised to see you out shopping by yourself."

"She's not by herself," said Carla angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry Carla." Erza apologized quickly. "Of course she's not."

"Hmph." Carla just crossed her arms in front of her, looking away with her nose up in the air.

"Has Happy found you yet, Carla?" Mirajane asked the exceed.

"Happy's back?" She asked, turning back toward the girls.

"He was looking for you at the guild today," Mirajane said.

"Why didn't he come shopping with you?" Carla asked suspiciously.

"He said he wasn't interested in all those girly stores."

"Hmph." Carla turned her nose up again.

"Um, Mira-chan… is Natsu-nii with you?" Wendy asked.

"Why do you ask that, Wendy?" Mira asked nervously.

"It's just… I think I smell Natsu-nii, but it doesn't quite smell like Natsu-nii at the same time." The girl said, wrinkling her nose.

"Why would Natsu-san be in a place like this, Wendy?" Carla asked.

"I don't know, Carla. But the scent is too strong to be coming from anywhere but this building. So where is he?"

With a sigh Mira pointed to the dressing rooms. "You can't fool a dragon slayer's nose," she said.

"But why would Natsu-nii be in the dressing room?" Wendy asked.

Suddenly her face turned very red. "Wait… don't tell me… Natsu-nii is into cross-dressing? I never would've thought it…"

"Eh…" Mirajane smiled sweetly, as Erza face-palmed.

"Aren't you done in there yet?" Mira called out.

"I'm not coming out till Wendy leaves!" A gentle, melodic feminine voice called from the dressing room. Carla's eyes were starting to get wide as she pieced together the implications.

"She can help pick your clothes out!" Mira called back. "Don't be so stubborn, Natsumi-chan."

"At least tell Carla to leave," the voice called back petulantly after a minute.

"I'm not going anywhere till I see this," the exceed exclaimed in a slightly haughty, slightly amused tone.

"Then I'm not coming out."

"I'll just go in there."

"Fine, fine!" Natsumi's voice came from inside the dressing room. After a few minutes she stepped out.

"Aaww," the girls said together. She was wearing a strapless navy-blue top that clung to her form and came down to just above her belly button, giving a glimpse of her slender, lightly-tanned waist. The skirt was a knee-length charcoal gray deal, with a couple of white and navy blue stripes around the bottom.

"I think that's a good look for her," Erza said as Wendy's jaw hit the floor.

"And wait for iiiiit…" Mira grinned.

"Natsu-nii has a sister?!" Wendy nearly shouted, her eyes wide.

Mira, Erza, and Carla all face-palmed at the same time, as Natsumi blushed a little.

"Not quite, Wendy," Erza told the bluenette. "Basically, Natsu-nii is now Natsumi-chan."

Wendy gaped at the pink-haired girl. Particularly at her large breasts. "Natsu-nii… Natsumi chan…" she stuttered. She understood, but her mind didn't want to accept it.

"Let's see some of your other outfits, Natsumi." Mira said.

"I thought you said this looked good," Natsumi pouted.

"Natsumi, Natsumi… a girl can't have just one look," Mirajane scolded. "You've got to have a different outfit for every mood. You need an outfit that says 'you boys don't know what you're missing out on,' one that says 'touch me and you die,' one that says 'don't talk to me today,' one that just screams intrigue, and of course several that make men drool right before you tear their eyes out for ogling you."

"But Erza only has like 1 outfit, doesn't she?" Natsumi protested.

Mira smiled sweetly. "That's because Erza doesn't understand that she's always wearing her "don't talk to me" outfit. And she wonders why nobody in the guild ever talks to her."

"Hey!" Erza exclaimed, glaring at the other girl. "Plenty of people talk to me! And I have lots of outfits"

"Name one person who talks to you if you don't talk to them first. And armors don't count as outfits."

"….Master Makarov?"

"Doesn't count. That's in official capacity."

Wendy was still staring at the pinkette who was currently returning to the dressing room. She came back out in a dark red dress with short sleeves and a low-cut neckline that showed off her cleavage. The dress had a black hem as well as black lace trim on the sleeves.

"Hmm… We'll consider that one," Mirajane said. "Get another one on."

"Natsu-nii is a girl?!" Wendy yelled, causing heads to turn all over the shop.

"I swear, sometimes you're almost as dense as Natsu… Or I should say Natsumi now," Carla said, crossing her arms.

Wendy blushed. "Sorry…"

 **~~~Much later~~~**

As the four girls headed back together, Mirajane said, "Why don't you stay at my house tonight, Natsumi?"

Natsumi was carrying four bags full of new clothes and several pair of shoes. "Is your house closer than Fairy Hills?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact it is," Mira said with a smile. "In fact, we'll be coming up to it pretty soon."

"Wait a minute," Erza said. "Natsumi-chan's staying with me!"

"Eh?" Mira said. "Why should she stay with you? Don't you just have one bed and one shower? Elfman and Lisanna are out on a quest for a few days, so she could use Lisanna's room till they get back."

"Natsumi-chan's mine," Erza said. Then blushed, realizing what she just said. "I mean, my responsibility. I agreed to help her."

"Well I'm just helping you with your responsibility," Mira said. "Come on Natsumi, wouldn't you like a nice, home-cooked meal from Fairy Tail's renowned chef?"

"Actually, a meal does sound rather good right now," Natsumi said, blushing faintly. "I just realized in all the excitement I haven't eaten all day."

"Excellent," Mira said as Erza glared. "It's decided then. And just in time! Here comes my house on the left."

Erza growled softly as Mirajane and Natsumi split off. Mira unlocked the door and led the pinkette inside.

Natsumi waited on the couch as Mira cooked some dinner. Soon the older girl called her to the dining room. "Dinner's ready!"

The meal didn't look like what Natsumi would typically have eaten. Instead of the flaming, red meat that he loved to eat there was a small portion of light meat with vegetables.

Mirajane must've seen the way she was looking at the food. "Natsumi, you're a girl now. That means you need to learn to eat like a girl."

"Oh…" Natsumi started scarfing the food down.

"NATSUMI!"

"AYE MA'AM!" The girl sat rigid, trembling in her chair.

"That is not how a lady eats her food. You have silverware. Use it."

Under Mira's tutelage, the pinkette was able to control her eating, and even look almost dainty as she ate by the time the meal was over. She also found, to her surprise, that by the end of the meal she was actually almost enjoying the food.

"So Natsumi," Mira said after they'd finished cleaning up from dinner. "Tell me about Erza."

"Erza?" Natsumi flushed, the memories of her morning shower coming to her mind.

"Yes, Erza." Mira said, her voice sickly sweet. Only a week or so ago, when Natsumi was Natsu, this would've had no effect. But now Natsumi shrunk back from the girl. "Tell me everything that happened with Erza."

"Nothing happened!" She squeaked. "Nothing at all."

"So the whole time you two were in Erza's room you just sat on your little behinds in silence?"

"No… You know, just regular stuff. Sleep, get up, shower…" Her face grew red as she remembered the heavenly feeling of the shower.

"Tell me more about the shower," Mira's smile became even more sweet as she hovered over Natsumi, who inched away from her on the couch.

"It was just a shower," squeaked Natsumi, her cheeks bright red.

"Just a shower, eh?" Mira traced her fingers along the inner thighs of the pinkette. She could see the flush on her cheeks and the faint glow every time she talked about showering. "Are you sure?"

Natsumi nodded mutely, trembling under the demoness.

Suddenly her voice changed and became dangerous, deeper, and a little dark. "Tell me the truth Natsumi-chan."

"Ok ok!" She squeaked, tears coming from her eyes. "We were in the shower, and Erza started squeezing my boobs… And then rubbing me down there." Her cheeks flushed at the memory. "It felt really good."

"So you and Erza had hot, steamy sex in the shower?" The demoness growled.

"I guess that's one way to put it," Natsumi blushed.

"Hmm…" Mira pushed Natsumi back to the couch, straddling her before leaning down to mash her lips hard against Natsumi's.

"Mira…" The girl whimpered after they broke the kiss. "Won't this make Erza mad?"

"Shhh…" Mira locked her lips with the dragon slayer again, caressing her cheek softly. "You were very naughty with Erza, Natsumi-chan. I think it's time you were punished."

 **~~~LEMON START~~~**

Suddenly Natsumi found her arms cuffed with anti-magic cuffs and tied somewhere above the couch. "Mira-chan?" She mumbled, her eyes widening in confusion.

"Now, now," Mirajane said, positioning Natsumi's body so she was lying on the couch with her legs hanging over the edge. "I can't let your tryst with Erza-chan go unpunished." She pulled Erza's pants and panties off Natsumi, then spread her legs apart a little. "Oh… how cute Natsumi-chan!"

Natsumi blushed deeply. "Mira-chan…"

"Yes, Natsumi?" Mira smiled at the girl. "Did you say you wanted me to make myself ready? Certainly." Instantly the silver-haired mage was naked. She pressed her large breasts against the dragon slayer's thighs, kissing her just below her entrance.

"Mira," the pinkette whimpered, her body thrashing a bit on the couch.

Mirajane smirked, slipping the blouse Erza lent the girl up past her bra, which she also removed. She gazed at her large, pale mounds for a moment. _Wow, Natsu's just as hot as a girl as she was as a guy_. She took the girl's boobs in her hands, squeezing and kneading them slowly.

Natsumi let out another cute whimper, her gorgeous black orbs fixed on Mirajane with the cutest pink flush on her cheeks. Mira smiled and continued kneading the firm, springy breasts. "Are you enjoying this, Natsumi?" She leaned down and nibbled on her right nipple.

"Mira," moaned Natsumi softly, her body arching against the mage's touch.

"You really are a naughty girl, taking pleasure in your punishment," Mirajane giggled. She could feel herself getting wet from the other girl's moans, and her demon side was threatening to poke through. She planted a few soft kisses on the firm, springy mounds and Natsumi whimpered softly again.

With a grin she slid her lips down, pressing them against the silky skin of Natsumi's finely toned abs. Natsumi whimpered again, struggling against the chains that held her hands to the couch. "Don't tease Mira-chan," she pouted.

Mira just smiled at her, moving down past her shock of pink hair and breathing gently on her nether lips. Natsumi whimpered again as the hot breath caressed her folds.

Mira was getting really hot now, and she didn't want to wait any longer. With a quick turn, she shoved her soaking pussy in the pink-haired girl's face, while burying her tongue in the girl's folds. Natsumi moaned as Mira began to taste her.

"Eat my pussy," Mira commanded, pulling her tongue away from the other girl's folds. Then she moaned as the dragon slayer's hot tongue slipped out, caressing her lips and clit gently. She dove into the pinkette's gorgeous folds again, her tongue working in and out of the other girl.

"Oh yes," she moaned, beginning to grind her hips against the pinkette's face. The only problem with this position was that she couldn't see the cute blush she was sure the girl currently wore. She heard another moan, muffled as the girl's tongue caressed her folds.

With a smile she slipped her tongue out of Natsumi's folds, beginning to lick and caress the other girls clit with her tongue instead. At the same time, she shoved two fingers into the other girl, slowly working them in and out of her.

Mirajane moaned again as the pinkette's tongue began working her folds frantically. _Damn, she's really getting the hang of this._ Her hips bucked against the girl's face as Natsumi's hips also began moving against her fingers. Her tiny moans were muffled, but still audible as her face was buried in Mirajane's pussy.

Mira worked her fingers in and out of the girl faster, nibbling gently at her clit and massaging her lips with her other hand. She moaned again, softly, turned on by Natsumi's moans that still reached her though muffled by her wet pussy.

Suddenly she felt Natsumi begin to tighten beneath her. The girl moaned loudly into her pussy, then her tongue separated as she lost control of her body. "Mira-chan!" She moaned loudly, her body shaking in her orgasm.

Mira licked up the girl's sweet love juices. Then wiggled her pussy meaningfully over Natsumi's face. Her soaking snatch wouldn't last much longer after making her partner cum.

"Oh yes," Mira moaned, grinding her pussy against Natsumi's face. The girl's tongue was hot in her folds, like her incredibly warm body. It sent shocks of pleasure running through her whole frame. "Oh yes, Natsumi."

Natsumi's tongue caressed her folds. For a few moments she regretted cuffing the girl, wishing she could use her hands to speed the process. The knot in her stomach was begging for release.

Then finally, with a suddenness and intensity that Mira had never experienced in all her times releasing herself, she finally came. Her body shook and thrashed violently against the girl, who dutifully licked up all her love juices as they spilled out onto her waiting tongue.

"Mmm…" Mirajane rested for a few seconds. "Ok. You wait here," she giggled, knowing it would be impossible for the girl to do anything else.

She came back out with a strap-on, which she quickly put on Natsumi.

"What is this, Mira?" the girl asked, looking at the strap-on with wide eyes.

"I was saving my cherry for your dick," Mira explained as she positioned herself over the strap-on, guiding it to her pussy lips. "But that's not gonna' happen now." She squirted a little more lube, rubbing it onto the strap-on. Then she slowly lowered herself onto it. There was a sharp pain that caused her to cry out, and then she was able to push it all the way into her waiting vagina.

"You're bleeding, Mira." Natsumi was looking at the trickle of blood that came out of her pussy.

"Oh, that's just the hymen Natsumi," Mira said as she waited to adjust to the sex toy. "All girls have one, till something breaks it."

After a few more minutes, Mira began to move, moaning softly as the pain began to recede.

 **~~~Lisanna, a little later~~~**

Lisanna grinned, excited to be back 3 days early from her mission with Elfman. Elfman said he wanted to drop by the guild quick, but Lisanna was ready to surprise her sister with her early return.

She got to the house and was surprised to find it locked. Mira didn't usually lock the doors when she was home. Was she out for the night?"

Well, no matter. Lisanna put her key in the lock and turned it carefully, wanting to sneak up on her big sister if possible. She heard a cute, petulant little voice moaning. "oooh.. .sounds like Mira-nee's masturbating," she giggled to herself as she thrust the door open. "I'm home… WHAT THE FUCK MIRA?"

Her sister was wearing a strap-on that was buried up to the hilt in a pink-haired girl. The girl was moaning as Mira moved her hips to thrust the strap-on in and out of her. Her hands were cuffed above her head and chained to the couch.

"Oh fuck Mira!" The pinkette moaned, grinding her hips against "MIIRRAA!" Her body arched and shook as she came. Lisanna couldn't help getting aroused slightly at the sight, but she also noticed a little trickle of blood coming from the girl.

 **~~~LEMON END~~~**

"You took her virginity with a strap-on?" She gaped.

"We both did," Mira said sweetly.

"You heard me come in!" Lisanna accused.

"Of course, but Natsumi-chan was so close. I couldn't just quit."

Lisanna scowled. "Elfman is on his way, so you two might want to get out of sight." Then to Mira, "I still can't believe you took your virginity with a strap-on."

Mira giggled. "Let's just say now it's as close as I'll get to the real thing."

As she watched her sister disappear down the hall with the pinkette, gathering a few bags of clothes on the way, Lisanna couldn't help feeling a little relieved. She'd always believed that her sister had a crush on Natsu and was saving herself for him. But now that was clearly not the case. She smiled cheerfully at the thought that she wouldn't have to compete with her sister for Natsu.

Her smile disappeared when she saw the small bloodstain on the couch and heard Elfman's boisterous voice on the street outside. "I'm home!""

Doing the only thing she could think to do, she sat down on the couch over the bloodstain.

"Welcome back, Elf-nii." She smiled. "Mira already went to bed. She said she doesn't want to be bothered."

"Is she sick?" Elfman said worriedly. "It's awfully early for bedtime."

"No, I think she's alright… She was just a little tired. Said something about a long day."

"Huh," Elfman didn't look convinced, but he gave up anyway. "Well, guess I'll be going out to grab a bite then. Want to come?"

"Oh, I don't know…" she said really loudly. "Who's going to clean up the place while I'm gone?"

"What are you talking about, Lis? It's really clean in here."

"Wow, you're right. I don't know what came over me."

As she was getting up, Elfman suddenly turned again. "Hey Lis?"

She froze. "Yeah?"

"What's with the chain?"

Lisanna looked to see that Mira had forgotten to detach the chain from the couch. She laughed nervously. "Good question. I'll have to ask Mira about it tomorrow."

And the two headed out for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.

Read and Review if you want more. I'm considering dropping this, since there doesn't seem to be much interest.**

* * *

When Mirajane dropped Natsumi off at Fairy Hills the next day she kind of felt bad about the previous night. Sure, the girl had enjoyed it and even willingly engaged in more activity behind the locked door of her room, but she had kind of forced herself on the dragon slayer. _No_ , she corrected mentally. _Be honest with yourself. You full out raped her._ And why? For no better reason than because she was jealous of Erza's closeness to her. Well, more that she was jealous of the relationship Erza had already started with the now female dragon slayer. Why did Erza have to be such a conniving bitch?

Of course, what was in the past was in the past. And Natsumi didn't seem any less friendly toward her after the instance. Still…

"Hey Natsumi," she said as they began to close in on Fairy Hills. "I'm sorry about last night."

"What about it?" Natsumi asked, looking at her with her adorable black orbs.

"Well… I kind of forced myself on you," Mirajane said blushing.

"It's alright Mira," Natsumi smiled at her. "After I got over the worry of getting beaten to death by Erza, I actually really enjoyed it. You're really beautiful Mira-chan."

"You don't realize it yet, but you are too Natsumi-chan." Mira whispered.

"Thanks Mira-chan," Natsumi blushed.

"Heh," Mira blushed as well. "You weren't supposed to hear that, but I guess your super-hearing still applies."

"Yeah. As far as I can tell I still have all my magic." Natsumi said.

"Well this'll be fun." Mira grinned. "You, me, and Erza. The three most powerful female wizards in Fairy Tail. No guy will dare mess with us."

Mira stopped as soon as they got to Fairy Hills. "Alright, well. See you Natsumi-chan."

"You're not even going to face Erza with me?" Natsumi begged, her eyes wide and round with a sad little droop to her lips.

"Sorry, that doesn't work on me. I've done it way too much. Plus you forgot something."

"What's that?"

"I'm a demon." And Mirajane was gone.

 _How am I going to do this? I know Erza's going to suspect something as soon as I walk in that door._

 _Isn't love supposed to be a one-person with one-person thing? Why do I enjoy it with both Mira and Erza?_

 _How did my life become so complicated suddenly?_

Natsumi knocked on Erza's door apprehensively. The door swung open, and Erza greeted her with a huge smile, much to her surprise.

"Natsumi!" She smiled at the girl. "How'd your night at Mira's go? Uneventful?"

"Umm, I guess you could say that," Natsumi said.

Erza's brow furrowed, but, uncharacteristically, she let it pass. "Natsumi, I think it's time for you to come to the guild."

"What?!" The girl blushed and retreated a few steps from the requip mage. "I'm not ready for that yet Erza!"

"No offense Natsumi," Erza said, "but you'll never be ready for it. We need to get it over with."

"But don't worry," she added, placating the now trembling girl. "I'll be there for you. And at least Mira and Wendy already know. And Happy, of course… not that he'll be any help."

"Where is Happy anyway?" Natsumi asked, suddenly fearful.

"I locked him in my bathroom so he can't go tell the guild about you," Erza smiled. "Happy's not good at keeping his mouth shut."

"Thanks Erza," Natsumi said. "You're a great friend."

"Anything else you'd like to add?" Erza asked, sidling up to the pinkette so she was only inches away.

"A great girlfriend." Natsumi said, and was rewarded by a kiss from Erza's strawberry-flavored lips.

"One nice thing about Natsumi… she's not clueless," Erza said with a smile.

"Thanks Erza… I guess I'm ready to go face the guild, as long as you're with me."

Erza smiled broadly, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I'll always be with you Natsumi."

 **~~~A little later, at the guild~~~**

"Oy, where is that flame-brained idiot at?" Gray yelled, pounding the table with his fist. "He should've been back from that job a week ago!"

"You know Natsu," Lucy said with a slight giggle. "He probably decided to walk back because he can't stand transportation, got in some kind of trouble, and lost all his reward money. He'll come bursting in here any moment ready to pick a fight with everyone in the guild."

"He'd better," Gray said with a growl. "Cause I'm itchin to beat his ass."

"More like get your ass beat by him…" Cana said from the bar.

Just then the doors opened, and Erza walked in with a pink-haired girl. Every head turned toward the new arrival, and some, including Makarov and Gildarts, got instant nosebleeds. The girl's long, pink hair cascaded down past her small, but finely toned, shoulders. Her small nose had just the slightest hint of an upturn, and her wide, ebony eyes were the perfect match for her pink locks. Her chin was a perfect blend of round and angular, giving her that soft, feminine air. Her tiny lips were drawn together in a thin line. Her sleeveless, navy blue dress slipped tight around her body, with a cut low enough to show a generous portion of her large, lightly tanned boobs. The dress ended in a skirt that barely came midway down her thighs, but left plenty of room for her to move about if she needed to. The low-cut back revealed more of her creamy skin, hinting at her perfect curves. The dress's style screamed sexy, while the cute, pink lace adoring the hem screamed innocence. The girl's feminine features softened into a cute, innocent blush as the men of Fairy Tail watched her.

"Are you sure this was the right outfit for today, Erza-chan?" She asked in a slightly timid voice.

"Oh absolutely." Erza wasn't just introducing Natsumi to the guild. She was showing off her prize. She smirked slightly at Mirajane, knowing her new girlfriend could easily compete with her long-time rival for Fiore's most desirable female.

Then it started. The chaos that they knew was coming. And first in line, surprisingly, was Gray Fullbuster.

"I don't know who you are, but I want to be the first to welcome you to Fairy Tail," he said, taking hold of Natsumi's arm. "If you ever need anything, you can count on me, Gray Fullbuster."

"To take your clothes off, freaking stripper?" The pinkette almost yelled, her blush intensifying.

"What, when did that happen?!" Gray ran off to find some clothes.

"Hello everyone, I'd like to introduce Natsumi-chan," Erza begain.

She was cut off by Laxus. "Natsumi… what a beautiful name for a beautiful face. I would be happy to accompany you on your first job request as a Fairy Tail wizard." He reached around and got a quick squeeze on the girl's shapely ass.

"Laxus you perv!" Natsumi squeaked, punching the lightning mage into the opposite wall.

Next up was Gajeel. "Natsumi, was it?" He had a shit-eating grin that was somehow wider than his face. In a whisper that only the dragon slayer could hear, he said. "Hey, we're both men here, or at least were…. So you mind showing me those enormous tits? My mate's a little small on top…"

"I'm telling Levy you said that!" Natsumi yelled as she punched Gajeel into Laxus.

"Thanks for cushioning my impact," Gajeel said to the lightning mage.

"Ugh…" Laxus grunted.

The girls, a little more observant than the men because they weren't so focused on the two large lumps that threatened to burst out of her dress, saw the red Fairy Tail guild mark on the girl's shoulder. They also noticed that, without being introduced, she called Laxus by name, made mention of Levy with regard to Gajeel, and called Gray a "freaking stripper." They were already starting to chatter among themselves.

However, the more oblivious Macao approached the girl with a single red rose. "Would you go on a date with me, Natsumi?" He asked.

"I'm telling your wife on you!" Natsumi said.

"Why do you have to bring her into it?... Wait. How do you know I'm married?!"

"Alright," Erza said after clobbering Macao. "Let's get a couple things straight. First of all, as I was going to say, Natsumi is actually someone we all know and love. She just… looks and sounds a little different than before. And secondly, Natsumi is my girl, and any man who thinks he can take her from me can go to fucking hell after I beat his ass into oblivion."

The entire guild was silent as people sorted through Erza's little speech. But in the middle of this silence, Mirajane got up from the bar and came over to Natsumi. Then she did a very strange thing. She leaned forward and gave the beautiful girl a soft peck on the lips. "Last night was amazing, Natsumi. We should do it again sometime."

The pinkette flushed deeply as Erza suddenly glared at her. "Is there something you want to tell me, Natsumi?"

"N-no…" The pinkette stammered, frightened of what would happen when Erza found out. She wasn't even afraid of getting her ass beat at this point. She was more afraid of being left alone with the men in the guild. She knew the truth would come out sometime, but felt very strongly that _now_ was not the right time.

Before Erza could cross-examine her, the entire guild finally caught up to what was going on. "NATSU'S A GIRL?!" Roared everyone at once. Lisanna glared daggers at her sister, finally understanding how the older girl had suddenly "abandoned" her long-time crush for this pink-haired beauty. Gray nearly puked at realizing he'd just hit on his rival. Gajeel just sighed and sat down by Levy.

"Anyway," Erza said loudly, remembering part of the purpose. "Since Natsumi is a girl, permanently so far as Porlyusica can tell, we want her to move from her current house to Fairy Hills."

"So she can be closer to you, Erza?" Lucy yelled, her own mind realizing the implications of _everything_ that had just been said.

"Because her current house isn't fit for a girl to live in," Erza replied.

"You know," Makarov said. "If Natsumi is going to live in Fairy Hills, I'm going to need to visually verify that she is in fact a girl and hasn't suddenly taken up cross-dressing."

"Master, you perv!" Natsumi yelled, blushing furiously. Erza glared daggers at the master, putting her hands to the hilt of her sword.

"Hey, I was just joking!" Makarov yelled, flinching back.

"There there, Natsumi. It's ok…" Erza turned to see Mirajane holding the tearful pinkette in a tight embrace, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm sorry," Natsumi cried. "This is just all so overwhelming…"

"Mira," Erza said icily. "What exactly are you doing?..."

"Comforting Natsumi, what does it look like I'm doing?" Mira smirked at the redhead as her left hand traveled down the pinkette's back, giving her shapely ass a gentle squeeze.

"YOU WILL NOT DO SUCH PERVERTED THINGS TO MY NATSUMI!" Erza yelled, whipping her sword out.

"Oh, you haven't even seen perverted yet," Mira countered, jumping into Satan Soul. "And she's not your Natsumi. She's mine."

"Say that again you little hussy!" Erza glared, her hands on her swords.

Gray chose that moment to overcome his disgust at the beautiful girl in front of him being his former rival. "Natsumi," he said, kneeling before the gorgeous pinkette. "Will you marry me?""

"NO!" It wasn't Natsumi who responded, but Mirajane and Erza simultaneously. The next moment Gray was sent flying into the roof by the two powerful female mages.

Just then lightning struck the guild hall, and Laxus appeared directly behind her. In an instant his hands circled around her and squeezed her large boobs. "Mmm… These feel real enough Master."

"PERVERT!" Three females screamed at once. And Laxus instantly regretted his decision as he was beaten to a bloody pulp.

Macao was crying at the bar. "What's wrong, Macao. We've got another hot female to look at now," Makarov said with a grin.

"Yeah, but now two of the hottest girls in the guild are lesbians," Macao cried.

"Maybe we could convince them to give us a show," Gildarts said with a lustful grin.

"Alright, we're getting out of here!" Erza proclaimed, and she did just that, dragging Natsumi with her and saving her from the tirade of questions the other girls of the guild had ready.

After they left, Mirajane went back to the bar where Lisanna and Kinana were. Lisanna glared at her sister.

"So you did take Natsu from me after all," she glared.

"Technically I took Natsumi," Mirajane replied with a smile. "But what are you saying, sis? Are you going to make a play for Natsumi now?"

Lisanna sighed and stared at the bar. Her anger was dissipating as she thought about the new situation. As much as she loved Natsu and wanted to be his again, Natsu was permanently gone, replaced by this pink-haired girl. And, as Lisanna had discovered over the past couple years, she did enjoy having a real dick inside her.

"Nah, I guess not." She said. Then, with a malicious grin. "I can't just change my sexual orientation at the drop of a hat, you know."

Mira smirked. "Neither can I, and I'd be willing to be Erza can't either. I would never do the things I did with Natsumi with any other girl in earthland. But because she's the one I love, even before the transformation, it somehow doesn't feel weird with her."

"But then again," she added with another smirk. "You've got some nerve trying to hold a claim on Natsumi when you couldn't even save yourself for her even when she was still Natsu."

Lisanna's face turned beet red. "You knew?"

Mira smirked. "Sister dear, if the idea was to keep it a secret you should've been a little less obvious about it. I mean, those little one day jobs where you would leave, be gone overnight, and come back happy with no money to show for it. And then tell us that someone else had already completed the job before you? Did you really think I would fall for that?"

Lisanna looked down. It had seemed clever to her at the time, but hearing Mira put it that way made her realize it was actually pretty stupid.

"Well, looks like you've got some competition on your hands," Lisanna said with a grin.

Mira scowled. "No matter what she thinks of herself, miss high and mighty is _not_ competition. She's just a speed bump in my relationship with Natsumi."

"Then why do you look angry, sister _dear_?" Lisanna smirked.

 **~~~Erza's room, later that night~~~**

"Don't bother putting your clothes on," Erza said seductively as Natsumi got out of the shower.

The buxom redhead stood there in her full glory, her eyes devouring Natsumi as she lit up with hot flames that devoured the water clinging to her body in a short burst of steam. "Damn that's hot," she commented. Erza then pounced the girl and dragged her to the bed, capturing her lips in a long, passionate kiss.

Natsumi returned the kiss, forcing the redhead's lips open with her tongue. Soon the two were engaged in a battle for dominance, as they explored each other's mouths. Erza reached up to squeeze the breasts of the shorter girl.

Natsumi reached down to squeeze Erza's shapely ass with both hands. Erza smiled as they broke for air, taking the opportunity to slip down and gently bite the side of the pink-haired girl's neck.

Natsumi gasped in pleasure, and Erza slipped down to her breasts. She slowly took the left nipple in her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it till it became hard under her caresses. Then she moved over to the other side, kissing and fondling the breast and nipple. Natsumi whimpered softly under her.

With a soft smile, Erza made her way down to the girl's wet folds, pushing her legs apart. She kissed the girl's cute little clit, drawing another whimper from her, and then slipped two fingers deep into her folds.

Suddenly Erza's face changed, She prodded her fingers even deeper into Natsumi's soaking pussy as she asked in a voice that was as cold as the sword that she loved to carry, "Natsumi, _love_ ," she emphasized the word love. "What happened to your hymen?"

"Hymen?" Squeaked the pink-haired girl, her arousal instantly gone.

"You had one last time… I checked," Erza said, not removing her fingers yet from the pinkette's pussy. She was holding them in forcefully as the girl tried to back away on the bed.

"I… I…" She could see the pinkette trying hard to avoid speaking. She knew Natsumi wouldn't lie outright about it, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to be deceptive.

"You what?" she asked, one hand holding the dragon slayer firmly in place.

"I had sex with Mira!" The pinkette blurted, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh really?" Erza's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't mean to," Natsumi was losing control now. "She… She asked about us – about you and me – and then she kissed me… The next thing I knew I was in handcuffs, and she was kissing and licking my body…"

"She… raped you?" Erza asked, suddenly unsure of how to proceed.

"I guess in a way," the pinkette blushed. "But… I liked it. I even kept going after she took the handcuffs off and brought me to her room. Oh gods Erza, what's wrong with me?" She broke down into tears.

Erza didn't know what to do. She was torn between the urge to comfort the sobbing pinkette and the desire to beat some sense into her, and then go give Mirajane a beating. She slowly slid her fingers out of the girl's pussy.

"Maybe you should go home now," she said quietly, no longer in the mood to spend the night with the girl.

Natsumi just nodded, jumped out of the bed, gathered her clothes, and ran to her own newly acquired room in Fairy Hills. Erza waited till she was gone before she requipped to her standard Heart Kruz armor, heading out to the training area to start beating on some trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. It all belongs to Mashima.

Well, there seems to be enough interest to at least keep working on this for a while.

I've decided that this won't go any further for pairings than Fem Natsu x Erza, Mira, and Kagura. At this point I'm also not sure whether all three will remain paired in the long run or not. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Read and Review as always, especially if you want to see more.**

* * *

Natsumi came into the guild late the next day. She'd spent a good portion of the night crying – a fact which really annoyed her. She couldn't figure out this whole feelings thing. She really wanted to be with Erza, but she didn't want to hurt Mirajane either. And, if she was honest with herself, she wanted to be with Mirajane too.

Why did love have to be so complicated?

"Natsumi, I'm sorry about how I acted last night," Erza said from the bar. "Would you like to share my strawberry cake?"

"Strawberry cake sounds great Erza," Natsumi said with a smile. "I—"

"I think you would like this raspberry cheesecake better Natsumi," Mira interrupted from behind the bar. "It's more your style – sweet and delicate."

"You're the only person I would share strawberry cake with, Natsumi." Erza said with a smile. "And even then, only as an apology. I shouldn't blame you for letting the she-devil rape you."

"You know it wasn't really rape Natsumi. I just encouraged you to do what you already wanted." Mira said, never even looking at Erza. "Unlike someone else, who took advantage of your confusion and ignorance of what being a girl means to sexually assault you in the shower…"

Natsumi was blushing furiously, all too aware that the men in the guild were getting nosebleeds just from listening to the conversation.

"I didn't use chains to keep you from resisting, Natsumi," Erza said, still focused on the pinkette as though the silver-white haired mage wasn't even there. "And my feelings were honest."

Natsumi sighed and turned away from the bar, going to join Juvia since Lucy wasn't there yet and sitting next to Gajeel and Levy would've made her extra uncomfortable.

"You know a lot about love, right Juvia?" she said.

"Juvia would like to think so," the water mage said.

"What do I do if there are two girls that love me and I can't decide between them?" She asked.

"You marry me!" Gray, who was suddenly in his boxers, said. "It's the ideal solution."

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yelled. Natsumi sighed and got up, moving to sit next to Wendy.

"I think I'm starting to understand how Mirajane felt all those years," she said to the blue-haired mage. She could see Macao staring at her from his corner table, and Laxus from his spot at the top of the stairs. "Well, except for the part where I have two girls who are fighting over me now, that is."

Wendy blushed a little. "You do have a beautiful figure, Natsumi. It's no wonder the guys are attracted to you."

"Yeah… it still feels a little weird. Especially Gray," Natsumi said in her quiet feminine tones. "I thought just knowing it was me would keep him off my back for at least a few years, if not permanently."

Wendy giggled. "It could be part of the reason he's attracted, you know."

"Eh?" Natsumi blushed.

"Well, even though you were rivals, you and Gray were probably closer than anyone else in this guild beforehand. There must be something about your personality that he likes."

Natsumi blushed. "But my personality has changed a lot," she admitted. "I never thought it would be possible for just being a different gender to have such an effect on me."

Wendy just smiled at the dragon slayer. "You're always full of surprises, Natsu-chan." She said. "You're actually adapting surprisingly quickly to being a girl."

Natsumi sighed. "Thanks Wendy. Oh, by the way, have you seen Happy? He's been avoiding me lately."

"He says you're too emotional since you became a girl," Carla informed her. "He's hoping it's just the effects of dealing with the change, and he says he'll be around more when you're back to your usual personality."

"Oh…" Natsumi giggled. "Well, he'll just have to get used to it. I haven't figured this whole emotion thing out yet, but it doesn't seem like something I'll just 'get over' anytime soon."

"Natsumi!" Makarov called from the front of the guild. "I'd like you to come to my office for a few minutes."

 _What's this about. I haven't been on any new requests since I got back…_ "Coming master!" The girl said, getting up from the table and heading to the guild master's office.

Once she was inside and the door was shut, Makarov began. "Natsumi, there's something I'd like you to think about. Keep in mind that you don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I think it might help you sort out your current circumstances a little better."

"Ok gramps. Shoot," she said.

"Well, Mermaid Heel contacted me a couple weeks ago asking if we had someone who was strong who could intern at their guild for a couple weeks. I've really been struggling to come up with someone these last couple weeks, but with this turn of events I think you might be the perfect candidate."

"Me?" Natsumi asked, surprised. "Why would I be the perfect candidate?"

"Well, first of all, being in an all-female guild might help you sort through some of the changes a little easier. I may be an old pervert, but I know it can't be easy getting used to both the female perspective and emotional side and the constant ministrations of the men in the guild.

"Secondly, you're now one of the most powerful female wizards in our guild. I can see that your magic power hasn't decreased with your gender change, so that ranks you right up there with Erza and Mirajane."

"And third, I really think you could use a little time away from Erza and Mirajane. And vice versa. I'm not really sure of the details, but anyone can tell that something's going on between the three of you. Especially after that embarrassing conversation this morning."

Natsumi's cheeks flushed as she remembered the conversation. Apparently Erza and Mirajane didn't mind recounting their sexual activities in front of most of the guild, but she found it pretty embarrassing. Especially since she'd been essentially raped – twice. And enjoyed it both times…

"You don't have to answer right now," Makarov said after a few moments of silence. "But think about it and let me know as soon as possible."

"Thanks gramps," Natsumi said sincerely. "This would've been an easy decision a few weeks ago, but now I'm so conflicted…"

"Alright. Let me know as soon as you figure it out Natsumi," the old mand said as he rose, going with her to the door.

As they headed out, Natsumi was met by Erza. "Hey Natsumi," she said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a job request with me. It should take about a week, so we'd have plenty of time together."

"Natsumi!" The voice belonged to Mirajane, who was now next to the Titania. "I found a great job request for us. It requires taking care of a couple monsters that are terrorizing a village not far from the capital. And on the way back I thought we could spend a few days in Crocus. I want to introduce you to the team from Sorcerer – you'd get paid a ton as a model." She grinned.

"Natsumi, you know I was here first." Erza said, not acknowledging Mirajane's presence. "And my request is easy too. We just have to protect a foot caravan that's traveling to a remote beach resort, where the train doesn't go yet. And it comes with a free 5 day stay at the resort."

"Killing monsters is more fun than beating up a few bandits, right Natsumi?" Mirajane said with a sweet smile. "And believe me when I say that with your body, you'd get paid a shit ton if you model for sorcerer."

"Gramps, let Mermaid Heel know I'll do it," Natsumi said, sighing as she pushed her fingers through her pink hair. She needed time to clear her head, away from the constant pressure these two girls were putting on her to choose one or the other. She also needed time to figure out her own heart. At first she thought it was Erza who was the sole object of her affection, but now she wasn't so sure. Despite Mirajane's somewhat demonic side, she still found her very attractive and fun to be with. And most of all, Natsumi didn't want to hurt either one of the beautiful mages.

"That was quick," Makarov commented.

"Wait, why are you contacting Mermaid? And what is it you're doing?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, Natsumi. You're not leaving the guild are you?" Mirajane suddenly sounded worried.

"Natsumi will be interning at Mermaid Heel for the next 2 to 3 weeks," Makarov answered for the slightly flustered girl. "She needs a little time – and space – to think about recent events." Makarov then added, much to Natsumi's own surprise. "Of course, Mermaid Heel would welcome her if she did decide to stay permanently…" He winked at Natsumi, and the pinkette knew he was just adding this detail to rile up Erza and Mira.

Natsumi smiled, surprised by how perceptive the old pervert was. Mirajane and Erza both looked shocked.

"I'm sorry Natsumi, if it was something I did…" Erza started.

"Natsumi, I'm sorry. I'll be happy with whatever you decide our relationship should be, so please don't leave." Mirajane said.

Natsumi giggled. "I'm not going away permanently," she said. "It's like gramps said. I just need a little time. Time to sort out my feelings. I don't want to hurt either one of you," she added, a little more seriously.

"Better go pack, Natsumi," Makarov said with a grin. "And Erza and Mirajane, I think the two of you should go on a job together."

"Together?" The two mages cried out.

"Yep, and I've got just the job picked out for you. So say goodbye to Natsumi and then get your asses in my office. Preferably naked."

"Master you perv!" Mira smacked him.

After the goodbyes were done, the two girls headed into Makarov's office, fully clothed, and Natsumi headed to Fairy Hills to pack. She had a lot more clothes than usual, which made her luggage a lot bigger. But it didn't really matter since the superhuman strength she had as a male translated proportionally to her female form. Her two enormous bags felt pretty light.

 _At least I'm not carrying everything I own in a wagon,_ she thought as she approached the train station.

Natsumi gulped as she looked at the steel death trap. _I wish this new body could've come without the motion sickness…_

 **~~~Some time later~~~**

When Natsumi came in to Mermaid Heel, the place was packed with customers. She looked around, trying to find someone she recognized.

Just then her nose identified Kagura among the many scents that surrounded her, and she looked in that direction. Sure enough, Kagura was there, sitting alone at a table and looking attentively out at the crowd.

 _Guess I'm too short for her to notice…_ Natsumi thought as she approached the swordswoman. "Umm, excuse me, Kagura?"

Kagura looked at her, then at the luggage. "Oh! You must be the new girl from Fairy Tail. Natsumi right? You're staying in the room next to mine. Come on! I'll show you the way."

Natsumi followed the other girl up the stairs and down a corridor with rooms branching off to each side. As they reached the last room on the right, Kagura opened the door to the room before giving Natsumi a key.

"Thanks Kagura," Natsumi said as she headed into the room, setting her bags down.

"I'm surprised I've never seen you before," Kagura said as she came in, sitting down on the bed while Natsumi unpacked. "I've been to Fairy Tail many times, and you seem to have a fair amount of magic power."

Natsumi blushed. "Well, you could say I'm kind of new, in a way."

 **~~~Kagura~~~**

Kagura had been hoping that Erza-nee would be the one to come stay at Mermaid Heel. She was disappointed when they received a name she didn't recognize. Natsumi.

 _Does Fairy Tail even have someone by that name?_ She still wondered as she watched the girl unload her bags. Why would Makarov send a new girl to Mermaid Heel, especially when he knew this was partly a recruiting ploy by her guild master?

The girl's sleeveless gray top left her red Fairy Tail guild mark clearly visible on her shoulder, and her long, pink hair was adorable. Still, something about Natsumi bothered Kagura, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"So when do I meet the guild master?" Natsumi asked. Kagura focused on the conversation again.

"You'll meet her tomorrow," she replied to the pinkette. "You got here rather late, so the guild master has already left for the day."

"Oh." Natsumi looked at her with her cute black orbs. "Are you disappointed that I was the one here, Kagura?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that?" Kagura was caught off guard by the question. Was she being that obvious?

"Well, no reason I guess. It's just for a while you were hardly talking to me, and your smile when you showed me to our room seemed a little fake."

Kagura was surprised at the girl's perceptiveness. "Well, to be honest I was hoping that a different girl from your guild would come. But she's probably too busy anyway."

"Erza-chan?" Natsumi asked.

Kagura looked at the girl. Something was definitely not right here. "How did you know that?"

"Oh – uh… It's… common knowledge around the guild that you and Erza are like sisters." Natsumi stuttered. "Yeah. Sisters."

"I see," Kagura said, staring intently at the pinkette.

"I can see why though," Natsumi added with a smile. "You two are alike in many ways. You're both really amazing mages. You both use swords as your primary weapons. You've even had similar experiences early in life. I mean, it's natural that you should think of her as a sister, right?"

Kagura wanted to interrogate the girl immediately. She knew her and Erza too well to be just a new member of Fairy Tail, but she still couldn't put her finger on what was out of place. "That's right Natsumi-chan. But you haven't told me how you think of Erza-nee yet."

Natsumi blushed. "Oh. Erza-chan is my gi—best friend in the guild right now." She said. "Though," her face was a bit downcast. "Things are a bit complicated between us right now."

This girl was way too naïve and not careful enough with her words. Kagura would just have to keep taking advantage of that till she figured out what the fuck was wrong here. "It's always hard when things get complicated between you and your best friend," she said to the girl, patting the bed beside her. "You want to tell me about it? Maybe it'll help you feel better."

Natsumi sat down, then flushed deep red. "Well… Without going into detail, I guess you could say she and Mira-chan are kind of fighting over who gets to be my gir—best friend."

Kagura didn't miss this second slip. Was Erza _dating_ a girl? And how was it that Natsumi, a new girl in the guild, was so familiar with Erza and Mira that the two would be squabbling over her? For that matter, since when did Mirajane Strauss become gay? Last she knew, the girl had a thing for that rambunctious dragon slayer, Natsu. Not that she could blame her. Natsu was pretty hot after all. Plus he used dragon slayer magic, making him even more interesting since that was a lost magic.

Now that she thought about it, Erza had confessed to her two weeks ago that she was in love with Natsu Dragneel. What were the odds that two mages who were in love with Natsu were now fighting over… Natsumi?

"What kind of magic do you use, Natsumi?" She asked suddenly.

"Dra—" Natsumi suddenly cut off. "Oh. Umm, master Makarov said I should try to avoid talking about that."

Kagura felt the girl's guard go up. Great. Now she'd have to work her way back in. Unless…

"Let's talk about Erza some more then," she said with a smile. "Seems you get along great with her and Mira."

Again the faint blush. "Oh yeah, they're both great… But they've been acting kind of weird the last couple days, which is one of the reasons I needed a break."

"Weird how?"

"Umm… Basically fighting over who gets to spend time with me. I like spending time with both of them, so I don't see why they have to fight about it all the time."

"It's amazing that they both want to spend time with you so much when you've only been in the guild for a short time."

"Oh, I've known Mira and Erza since they were kids… Elfman and Lisanna too, of course." Natsumi said with a smile. Then she covered her mouth, her eyes popping open. "I, umm, think we should talk about something else."

Kagura shrugged. "Fine by me. Mind if I shower while you talk?" she asked, starting to slip her clothes off and watching the girl's reaction closely.

Natsumi turned beet red. "Can't you shower in your own room?" she asked, looking away.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Natsumi. We're both girls here." Kagura's suspicions were confirmed. Even if Natsumi was gay, she still should've grown up accustomed to dressing and undressing around other girls. Between that, the comments she'd made about Erza, and the secretiveness about her magic, there was only one possible answer. Natsumi was actually Natsu Dragneel. The question was, how? And why was he here?

"Oh. Right…" Natsumi said. "It's just I…"

"Haven't been a girl most of your life?" Kagura asked, nonchalantly letting her clothes slip to the floor. She turned and approached the girl threateningly. "How about you tell me what's going on and why you're in an all-female guild, Natsu Dragneel," she said, emphasizing the name.

The girl froze up with fear. "Umm… I'm not Natsu anymore. I'm Natsumi now… permanently…"

"Oh?" Kagura gave her a death glare. "Do explain."

So Natsumi proceeded to tell her everything that had happened since the dark mage had used the forbidden gender swap magic, leaving out the parts where she'd had sex with Erza and then with Mirajane. When she was done, Kagura actually felt bad about threatening her and doubting her honest intentions.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Natsumi," she said quietly. "And for tricking you into talking too much. It must be hard for you, trying to adjust to being a girl."

"Yeah," Natsumi said, her head down on the bed beside Kagura. "Erza-chan and Mira-chan were helping. But then they just started getting weird. That's why I need some time away from them…"

"I understand," Kagura laughed inwardly at the realization that the boisterous and rough dragon slayer was suddenly so feminine and almost a bit shy. And, looking at her again, she realized the girl had one of the sexiest female bodies she'd ever seen. Definitely on par with Mirajane and Jenny Realight.

"You're not going to tell Erza that I like both her and Mira, are you?" Natsumi asked, her eyes wide open and her mouth drawn into an adorable pout.

"Of course not, Natsumi…" Kagura said. She suddenly felt the need to return to her own room. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's time to go shower."

"Ok. See you tomorrow Kagura."

Kagura left the room, a sudden sense of guilt washing over her. When Natsu was a male dragon slayer, she never would've had a problem with desiring Erza's chosen lover. But now Natsu was a female. And a hot female at that. She'd overcome her lust for Erza by becoming her little sister. Their common history at Rosemary village and the bond of old friends allowed that. But how could she deal with Natsumi? Especially knowing that Erza and Mirajane were already fighting for the girl.

She bit her lip as she stepped into the shower, her hands beginning to caress her body with soap. She lathered the soap all over her body, washing every inch as the shower water rushed over her naked skin. Her nipples were already sensitive as she thought of the pinkette's perky breasts that she could imagine bouncing free of the tight gray top she was wearing. By the time she was done washing her hair, Kagura's body was aching and ready to go.

She started with her breasts, imagining the pink-haired girl fondling them in her dainty hands. "Natsumi," she moaned softly as her nipples became stiff. "Yes Natsumi… A little harder…"

She squeezed harder, rubbing her nipples between her fingers. The hot water cascading over her body reminded her of the heat she'd felt from the dragon slayer's body as she sat next to her on the bed. She moaned softly again, teasing the area around her nipples with her fingers.

She could feel herself getting wet down there, and not from the water. With another moan she slipped one hand down to tease her clit. She could imagine the dragon slayer's tongue and her hot breath on her pussy. Another moan escaped her, and she dug two fingers into her soaking folds.

"Natsumi, you're so beautiful," she moaned, imagining the pinkette's tongue buried in her slit. She could almost see her shapely hourglass figure beyond the long, pink hair that dipped nearly halfway down her back. Her creamy, perfect skin that had just a hint of a tan.

"Oh, harder Natsumi!" She moaned, using two fingers to thrust in and out of her folds while her other hand moved down to massage her clit. "You're so good at this."

Kagura moaned and writhed in her shower, bucking her hips against her fingers that worked hard to push her to release. "Natsumi-chan," she moaned. "You don't need Erza-chan and Mira-chan now that you have me, right? Tell me you love me Natsumi-chan!" she moaned loudly. "Show me how much you love me! NATSUMIII!" She moaned loudly as her body exploded into an intense orgasm, writhing and thrashing against her fingers.

As her orgasm subsided, Kagura pulled her fingers out of her dripping pussy and rinsed off, feeling ashamed that she'd just fantasized about Erza-nee's love interest. But then again, unlike Erza she'd always been attracted to girls. She couldn't help it that a twist of fate had turned the dragon slayer to a form that she actually desired. And now Natsumi would be at Mermaid Heel for at least two to three weeks. Perhaps that was enough time to make a connection.

But still… she was Erza-nee's love interest…

 _You should be ashamed of yourself Kagura. Just think about how badly you would hurt Erza if you stole Natsumi from her._

Kagura sighed as she finished putting on her panties and bra and collapsed on her bed. For Erza's sake, she would stay as far away from the beautiful dragon slayer as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. Those all belong to Mashima

So I'm thinking Natsumi x Kagura will become the main pairing at this point. I had initially intended it to be Natsumi x Erza, but the characters seem to be deciding on Kagura.

Anyway, here's Chapter 5. Read and Review please.**

* * *

Kagura was the first one downstairs the next morning. She knew Natsumi wanted to keep her former identity a secret, but she felt like the guild master should at least know. As usual the master was there early.

"Hello Kagura," the master said, smiling at her. "What brings you here?"

"Master," she inclined her head respectfully. "I want to talk to you about the Fairy Tail girl."

"Oh? What about Natsumi?" The master asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Well, it's just… I was helping Natsumi get settled last night and I discovered. Well. She hasn't always been Natsumi."

She looked at the guild master, but she was just looking at her expectantly, so Kagura gulped and went on. "Natsumi was Natsu Dragneel, though she really is a girl now, but that's part of the reason that she's here. To get away from the guild while she's adapting to her new body and personality."

"Oh?" The master said.

"Oh, but don't tell anyone else," Kagura said. "Natsumi didn't seem to want people to know. But I felt like I should really tell you."

"Kagura," the master smiled. "Thanks. I already knew everything about Natsumi, of course. But you just made my job a lot easier."

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked, surprised. How did it make her job easier to tell her something she already knew?

"Well, Natsumi's unique magic could be a giveaway to the other women in this guild. Especially considering they all watched her battle in the Grand Magic Games and then again during the war. The problem is, she needs to be able to go out on job requests with somebody. And since you already know her secret, that makes you the perfect candidate. In fact, I want you to stick around Natsumi and make sure that her naivety doesn't get her spilling her secret to everyone in the guild."

"Really?" Kagura said, but then remembered her resolution last night. "Umm… I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Her guild master responded. "You do already know Natsumi, even if it's only been a few brief meetings. You connected with her when she came to the guild. And she is pretty cute," the older woman winked at her.

Kagura blushed. "Yeah… That may be why it's not a good idea."

"Oh lighten up Kagura," the guild master said. "You need to relax that guard of yours sometimes. Natsumi's a great girl, especially for someone like you who's never really been able to entrust your heart to someone."

Kagura groaned. It was bad enough that she was already fantasizing about Natsumi's cute voice. She could only imagine how adorable she sounded when she was moaning. But now the guild master was trying to play matchmaker. _Just what I need. I'm sorry Erza, but if I'm spending all my time around Natsumi the next couple weeks I can't promise my self control will hold out._

"It's settled then," the guild master said, apparently taking her silence as assent. "And here comes Natsumi now. Just in time."

Kagura turned, and instantly blushed. Natsumi was wearing one of the cutest, most innocent outfits she'd ever seen. The top was a white, long-sleeved number with pink trim and a couple buttons on the top, which were currently undone. Her skirt was almost school-girl style, black in color and coming just midway down her thighs. Kagura could almost see her panties as she walked down the stairs. To add to the effect, her hair was pulled back into a braid, accenting her soft, feminine features. The innocent sparkle in her black eyes and the cute way that her lips were drawn together in thought as she came down just accentuated the outfit.

"Nat-Natsumi-chan," Kagura gulped. This was a lot different from the revealing gray top and form-fitting skirt the girl wore the night before. Her face was turning red as she imagined the cute, innocent face contorted into an expression of lustful pleasure.

"Kagura-chan," the girl replied. Her voice was hauntingly melodic, and imagining how it would sound when she moaned was enough to make Kagura's nipples stiffen beneath her bra.

 _Get ahold of yourself Kagura. You barely know the girl._

"Hello Natsumi," the master said with a smile. "I have to go do some paperwork, but Kagura will show you around the guild. She'll also find a good job for the two of you to go on."

"Really? Thanks Kagura-chan," Natsumi said with a bright smile.

"Natsumi, I really would like to know who helped you pick out clothing," Kagura said. She didn't think it was possible that Natsumi just figured it out all by herself.

"Oh that would be Mira-chan." Natsumi said, still smiling. "She said this kind of outfit will drive the perverts wild. Something about innocent schoolgirl," she shrugged.

"Was she also the one who taught you how to braid your hair?" Kagura asked.

"Yep. She said I should always wear my hair in a braid with this outfit."

Kagura sighed. Apparently Mira's fashion lesson had taught Natsumi how to attract attention. The problem was, Kagura was a bit of a pervert herself, and the outfit Natsumi had screamed innocence waiting to be taken. Especially since she was just a little on the short side for a girl, and the push-up bra she was wearing made her large boobs seem just a bit smaller.

"Well, I guess Mira knows what she's talking about," was all Kagura said.

Just then Millianna and Beth came downstairs.

"Hey Milli. Beth," Kagura said. "This is Natsumi, from Fairy Tail. She'll be with us for the next couple weeks."

"Hey Natsumi," both girls said, coming up to her excitedly. "Do you think you could put in a good word for us with some of the guys over there?"

"Like who?" Natsumi asked nervously.

"Laxus," Beth said, looking dreamy. "I bet he's a monster in the bedroom."

"I would definitely go for Freed… Or Natsu," Millianna said. "Natsu would actually be my first choice, but rumor has it he's already taken. But Freed's available."

"So what about it Natsumi?" asked Beth.

Natsumi giggled. "Hate to burst your bubbles girls, but Laxus is all over Cana these days, and Freed…. Well, let's just say if you've got a pair of these," she cupped her large boobs in her tiny hands, "he's not interested."

"Whaaat?!" Millianna gasped. "Freed's gay?!"

"Yeah," Natsumi said. "Everyone knows it."

"Oh…" Both girls sighed. Then Beth perked up. "What about you, Natsumi? Got your eye on any of those Fairy Tail boys?"

"No," Natsumi said with a blush. "I'm actually not all that interested in boys…"

"No way," Beth whispered, looking at Kagura and winking. "You and Kagura should get along fine then."

"Kagura-chan?" Natsumi asked, sounding confused.

"Let's go Natsumi," Kagura said roughly. She didn't want the girls going any further with this conversation. "We're gonna' get a job."

"Alright!" Natsumi smiled. "I'll talk to you girls more later."

Kagura brought Natsumi over to the request board, then pulled an S-class quest that paid 2.5 million Jewel. They'd never been able to take the quest before, but she was sure with Natsumi's considerable magic they'd be able to get it done. She just hoped the girl would be able to do the job without destroying half the town…

"You'd better pack a suitcase," she said. "This job's supposed to take a month. I think we can get it done in a week, and if we do there's a beach resort I've really been wanting to go to."

"Ok Kagura-chan." The pinkette smiled. Then frowned.

"What's wrong Natsumi?"

"Oh… I just realized I don't have a swimsuit."

"Well, the first thing to do is remedy that, then." Kagura grinned. "Let's go out and get you a couple nice swimsuits."

"Thanks Kagura-chan!" Natsumi said with a smile.

 **~~~In Hargeon~~~**

"I can't believe master's sending me on this job," Mira said, walking several paces behind the red-headed mage who was going on the same job.

She was still doing her best not to talk to Erza directly, but it was becoming increasingly hard as they traveled together. The job was simple. They just had to act as guards for a remote beach resort that was built in an area notorious for sea monsters. After they protected the place for a week, they would get to stay at the resort themselves for three days free of charge.

It would normally be a dream job. But right now Mirajane and Erza weren't talking to each other. Which meant it would be a long, boring boat ride to the resort.

Once they were on the boat, they both had to stay on the deck to protect the boat and the other cargo. It was two hours before Erza broke the silence.

"This is all your fault, you know." She said. "If you hadn't raped Natsumi she'd still be here."

"My fault?" Mira glared at Erza. How dare she try to put all the blame on her? Sure, she'd gone a little overboard, but it was only after hearing that Erza had taken advantage of the girl in the showers. "Who was the one who decided to abuse her trust when she came for help."

"Don't try to turn this around vixen," growled Erza. "You're the reason Natsumi left."

"Say that all you want, bitch. It doesn't make it true. You might as well get off your high horse miss goody goody."

"You have no right to fucking talk to me that way. Natsumi _enjoyed_ what she did with me. She said so herself."

"And? She also _enjoyed_ what we did together all night."

"Fuck off bitch. Natsumi's my girl."

"If she's yours, why is she at Mermaid Heel right now?"

"Because you tried to take her away and scared her off."

"Oh fuck off." Mirajane turned around, ignoring whatever Erza was screaming at her now. This conversation was going nowhere, and she had better things to do than have a "did-not, did-too" battle with Erza. Like figure out how she was going to get Natsumi to come back early from Mermaid Heel.

 **~~~Kagura~~~**

"Wow, I never realized your motion sickness was so bad Natsumi," Kagura said as the two got off the train. Natsumi's face was still drained of color.

"Yeah. It's my one major weakness." Natsumi groaned. "I'm never getting on one of those things again."

"Umm…" Kagura sweat-dropped. "Do you get motion sick on all forms of transportation?"

"Yeah, though some are worse than others." Natsumi said. "Why?"

"I'm so sorry Natsumi!" Kagura said, turning to the pink-haired girl. "We have a 5 hour wagon ride from here to the job."

"5 hour…" Natsumi turned pale.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kagura asked, feeling terrible that she'd caused the girl to suffer.

"Umm…" Natsumi looked down with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"What?" Kagura asked. "If there's something I can do just tell me. I'll gladly do it for you Natsumi-chan."

Natsumi blushed deeper. "Well… Before, it would sometimes help if I had my head in someone's lap. But don't worry. I don't expect you to do that Kagura."

"Head… lap…?" Kagura blushed, trying to keep her thoughts on the job. "Umm… If it'll help, I'll be happy to do that." Who was she kidding? She'd love to have the pinkette's head on her lap any day. Though it would be even better if she was wearing a shorter skirt. She could imagine the dragon slayer's hot, hot breath hitting her thin lace panties…

 _Stop thinking those things Kagura. Her head would be facing the other way anyway. And this is Erza-nee's love interest._

"Kagura-chan?" She looked up to see Natsumi staring at her, a questioning look in her beautiful black orbs.

"Huh?"

"I asked where the wagon is…"

"Oh. Sorry Natsumi-chan." She blushed. "Guess I was lost in thought. The wagon won't be ready for another couple hours, so I figured we could find a place to eat."

"Great," Natsumi said. "I'm starved!"

As they headed to the restaurant, Natsumi took the lead, leaving Kagura to stare at her shapely figure from behind. She only half heard the other girl's constant attempts at conversation. _There's no way I'm making it through these next two weeks…_

 **~~~Erza and Mirajane~~~**

After several more hours of blistering silence, Erza was relieved to see one of the ship's attendants bringing two meals. "Here you go ladies."

"Thanks," Erza said, hearing Mirajane also offer gratitude for the meal.

"Just doing my job," the attendant said as he started to leave.

"Excuse me," Erza said. "How much longer is this boat trip?"

"Oh, we''ll be there tomorrow morning," said the attendant cheerfully.

"Tomorrow morning?!" Both Erza and Mira yelled at the same time. She turned to glare at the take over mage, who returned her glare with equal passion.

"Yeah. We could reach it a couple hours after dark, but the Kraken's nest is out there, and that beast will take down any ship that attempts to come through after dark."

"Who cares about some sea monster? I'm pretty sure I could handle it with my hand tied behind my back. And I'm also pretty sure that the one thing I don't want right now is to spend the whole night on this ship."

"Sorry miss," the attendant said. "But the captain won't change his mind. What's wrong with the ship, miss?"

"It's not the ship," she glared at Mira. "It's the company."

The attendant sighed. "I don't know what's going on with you two, but if you're going to work together on this job you need to figure out how to kiss and make up." With that he left.

"Why that fucking pompous ass!" Erza growled. What did he know about their situation? And who said they needed to talk to work? They didn't have to work _together._ They just had to work in proximity to one another.

This really was all Mira's fault. If she hadn't interfered, Natsumi would be Erza's girlfriend. Natsumi wouldn't be at Mermaid Heel doing who knows what. What if Natsumi decided she liked Mermaid Heel better? Then she would be gone permanently, all because Mirajane couldn't keep her slutty hands off her girl.

After a couple more hours of fuming, the attendant appeared to tell them that there would be nobody else coming up till morning. The ship was anchored, and if they liked they could arrange shifts. However, she wouldn't talk to Mira until the bitch owned up to her mistakes. And of course Mira was too arrogant to do that. So now they were both out there on the deck, staring out at the dark ocean and the stars overhead.

Suddenly Erza's thoughts were interrupted by a lewd moan. She turned to see Mirajane, her legs spread slightly apart with her hand moving furiously under her skirt. "Oh Natsumi," the girl moaned, one hand playing with her breast.

Erza was furious. How dare that demon fantasize about her Natsumi? She should be the only one thinking of her in that way. There was only one thing to be done.

Erza cleared her mind quickly of anger and thought instead of Natsumi's beautiful, innocent eyes. She tried to imagine what they had looked like as the girl was near her orgasm in the shower.

 _Mira would know_. Just like that the anger was back again. Mirajane had seen the girl's cute face scrunched up with the lewd expression of an orgasm. Probably at least a few times. Mira had stolen that from her too.

 _I can't keep thinking about this._ Mirajane was moaning Natsumi's name again, and as Erza looked over she could see that the take over mage was starting to lose herself in her fantasy. She was panting audibly, her fingers and arm moving furiously as she exposed one of her breasts in her eagerness to pleasure herself.

 _Disgusting_. Erza thought. _That's what it is. Only a pervert would do those kind of things while thinking of my Natsumi-chan._

But she knew she was just lying to herself. She wanted to feel that same pleasure, to the point where she wouldn't care if someone did come up and see her. But every time she thought of Mirajane and Natsumi…

 _Damn her._ Anger flooded her mind again. Why couldn't the hussy just keep her hands off Natsumi? Surely she could be happy with one of the many men in the guild. Or even one of the other girls.

But that was what made her the most irritated. She would've been lying if she said she didn't know Mirajane authentically loved the dragon slayer, before and after her transformation. She'd seen the way the girl looked at Natsu before. The sadness in her eyes that belied her smile when she talked about his relationship with Lucy. And she couldn't deny that Mira was truly angry that she'd taken advantage of Natsumi on her first day at Fairy Hills. But then the bitch had raped Nastumi. That was unforgivable.

 _Unforgivable for who?_ Erza started at the thought. When it came down to it, Natsumi didn't seem to hold the event against the take over mage any more than she was angry with Erza for taking advantage of her. _That's because she's too naïve. She probably doesn't even realize what's going on._

"OH FUCK NATSUMI! YES!" Hearing her rival scream the girl's name brought Erza back to her angry thoughts, and pushed any idea of trying to reconcile quickly from her mind.

And so more silent, stewing hours ensued.

 **~~~Kagura~~~**

Kagura felt a shiver of disappointment as she shook Natsumi to wake her. Instead, the girl turned toward her, burying her face in her lap with a cute little groan.

"Natsumi," Kagura felt a blush come to her cheeks as she shook the girl again. "We're here."

"Nnn… Smells real nice…" The girl said, her eyes still fully closed. "Like… meadow… spring…"

Kagura's blush deepened. She wanted to sit like this for a while longer, but she knew they needed to go get the job done. She could feel her arousal. "Natsumi, please wake up." She grabbed the girl and shook her again.

"Nnn…" Natsumi stretched before opening her eyes slowly. When she saw Kagura she smiled. "Kagura-chan. That's the first time I ever slept on transportation. Well… without Erza hitting me."

"What?" Kagura's eyes popped.

"Oh, Erza used to knock me out when we were on a train so I would sleep."

"You mean literally hit you hard enough to knock you unconscious?" Kagura was still gaping.

"Yeah," Natsumi giggled. "She didn't want to risk me getting sick on her."

"That's kind of mean…" Kagura said.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Natsumi said. "It was just Erza being Erza…"

 _She really doesn't hold any of it against her, does she?_ Kagura thought, looking at the girl's cute smile. "I guess so," she said aloud. "But anyway, we should get to the inn. I want to start the request as early as possible."

"Oh. Right." Natsumi smiled. "Let's go then."

The two got out of the wagon, grabbed their luggage, and headed to the inn to sleep.

 **~~~4 Days Later~~~**

Kagura and Natsumi trudged through the wetlands they now found themselves in. They'd been following tracks and rumors of the creature for every waking hour, stopping only occasionally to eat. And Kagura was beginning to think they would never find the monster in question.

Mosquitos and mayflies buzzed around them. Spiders the size of their heads sat in large, thick webs that covered large areas of the swampland. They'd already killed 3 giant snakes that thought they looked like a good snack. But there was still no sign of the monster.

She looked up through the haze of fog, wondering if they really were on a dead-end search. The heat waves made it look like the trees ahead of her were trembling. Then one of them lifted off the ground. Wow. It must be hotter than she thought. She was starting to hallucinate.

"KAGURA, LOOK OUT!" She was suddenly tackled to the side by Natsumi, and she felt a rush of air as the "tree" came down where she was just standing.

"Thanks Natsumi," she said, looking up and gulping audibly. "Well… The good news is, we've found the monster…"

"Alright!" Natsumi grinned, punching her hands together. "I'm fired up!"

Kagura couldn't help smiling at the girl's enthusiasm. "Let's go then," she said, pulling out archenemy and pulling it from its sheath.

With a stunning swipe, she cut a deep gash in the creature's leg. Then turned to survey her work. She watched as the flesh and bark-like skin pulled back together over the wound, and in only seconds it was like it never existed. _Oh great. Looks like we're going to have to take this one down quickly._

"Natsumi! We've got to take it down quick before it regenerates!"

"Sounds good to me!" The girl cried out, and she watched as huge flame explosions began to rock the creature's body.

 _You're not taking all the fun,_ Kagura thought. "Secret technique! Slashing whirlwind thousand sword strike!" Kagura rushed at the target, her body moving at super human speed as her sword struck out in all directions, cutting gashes much wider and deeper than the blade could possibly reach and totally destroying one of the creature's legs. By the time she was done, she'd landed on the mountainous back, and looked back to survey the damage she'd caused.

The side that she'd torn a huge chunk out of was slowly regenerating, and the leg seemed to be slowly growing out as well. But the regeneration seemed to be slowing already. The creature bellowed loudly in pain, causing her to cringe and cover her ears.

 _Heh. This won't be hard. Someone should've killed this before us…_

Barely had she thought that then she felt something coming with inhuman speed from behind her. She dodged, but not far enough. 2 spikes as long as she was tore through her side, tearing out a huge portion of her skin.

 _Shit. I got arrogant…_ Kagura was losing blood fast. Too fast. She couldn't believe this was how it ended…

"KAGURA-CHAN!" A pink and black blur came across the creature's back, and suddenly she was picked up by two arms that looked like they belonged to a frail creature but possessed inhuman strength. Soon she was laid a good way from the fight, and as her consciousness faded the last thing she remembered was seeing Natsumi engulfed in fire and feeling an intense heat. Then everything faded to black.

When Kagura opened her eyes, she was wearing only her bra and her pants. The rest of her clothing had been made into a makeshift bandage, that was tied uncomfortably tight around her stomach. She groaned in pain as she sat up. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked, her eyes searching for Natsumi.

She didn't receive an answer, and soon she saw why. Natsumi was laying nearby, her black top was torn and stained with blood, which was pooling on the ground below her. Kagura rushed to the girl, flinching in pain.

"You idiot!" She screamed, resisting the urge to beat the other girl with her fists. She rolled her onto her back and lifted her shirt. She had enormous gashes running across her belly. There were other gashes on her sides, back, and as the shirt came all the way off even her shoulders, but most of the blood loss was clearly from her stomach. Panicking, Kagura grabbed the girl's wrist and searched for a pulse. She found one, but it was very weak.

 _Must stop the bleeding…_ As fast as she could, Kagura cut the other girl's shirt into long strips. She then used the strips to cover the wounds, pulling them as tight as she could without interrupting the girl's breathing. Her hands, slippery with the other girl's blood, trembled as she tied the strips off.

Suddenly she remembered. In her first aid kit she'd brought some magic item that could be put in wounds to speed blood clotting. She dug into the kit quickly before pulling it out. She had only an ounce and a half of the magic powder.

"Please let this be enough," she prayed as she removed the bandages, distributing the powder equally across all three of the main wounds. She then tied the bandages back over them, knowing there was no time to wait to see the results.

Pain flooded through her, or maybe it was that her body finally acknowledged it, and she collapsed to the ground beside the pinkette. It was only a few more moments before she fell into unconsciousness again.

She didn't know how long it had been when she jolted awake again. She winced as she sat up, noticing that the pain in her side had receded somewhat. Natsumi was still laying on the ground nest to her, but her beautiful black orbs were open.

"Natsumi," she said, a profound sense of relief rushing through her. "You're alive…"

"Thanks to you," the girl said with a smile. She sat up as well, wincing slightly and putting a hand to her abs.

Kagura slapped her as hard as she could, then pulled her into an embrace. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "I thought you were going to die because of me…"

"Because of you?" Natsumi sounded confused.

"Yeah… I was arrogant, and you had to save me. And then you almost died because of it… If I had just been more aware, I'm sure the two of us could've killed the creature."

"Well, the creature is gone," Natsumi said with a soft smile. "Though I'm afraid the only evidence I was able to retain was its eye. That was the only part of its body that didn't regenerate… But more importantly, don't blame yourself for what happened. I chose to do what I did, and nothing you did could've stopped me."

"But you could've died!" Kagura shouted. She couldn't stop the tears, and she hated it. She was supposed to be the strong, stoic woman who held it all together. How could somebody she barely knew reduce her to a crying mess?

"But I didn't," Natsumi said. "Thanks to you, Kagura-chan. You saved my life."

"Just don't do anything so reckless again…" Kagura said quietly. "Tend to your own wounds first next time."

"If I did that, you could've died, and I couldn't have lived with myself…" Natsumi said.

"It doesn't matter!" Kagura said, raising her voice again. "If you died saving me I could never forgive myself Natsumi! Please promise you won't do anything so reckless again."

The girl looked at her, capturing her gaze with her intense black orbs. "I'll promise if you will."

Kagura was taken aback. "If I will?"

"Promise that you won't do anything that reckless again. I was afraid I was going to lose you too, you know." She saw tears forming in the pink-haired girl's eyes.

She'd never thought about that before. She'd honestly never even considered the possibility that the other girl might feel the same way about her dying. With effort, she pushed back the guild building within her and nodded her head. "Ok Natsumi, I promise."

"Good," the girl said with a smile. "Then I promise too."

Kagura sighed and scooted closer to the other girl, laying back down. "We're probably cutting into our vacation time here…"

"Yeah," Natsumi said, groaning slightly as she felt her stomach. "But it's going to be at least another day before I can walk any distance…"

"Same here," Kagura groaned, pulling the other girl onto her chest. Natsumi snuggled contently against her. There were no more words to be spoken. Only the joy of holding the beautiful pinkette close. Kagura looked down at the girl, whose eyes were already closing against her. Her toned abs, where they were visible outside the bandages, were still covered with blood. Her hair was matted with the red liquid, and with mud and dirt from the wetlands. Her clothes were bloodstained and filthy, and even her face was streaked with a mixture of blood and swamp muck. But she had never looked more beautiful. Kagura's last thought as she drifted off to sleep was that she was never going to let this girl go.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the Characters. Mashima owns all that shit.

Well, I know the last chapter was a little dramatic, but the worst of the drama is probably over. For now. Not really sure how much longer this fic will continue, since I don't really have a long-term plot in mind right now.

Anyway, Read and Review please. Ciao.**

* * *

Erza groaned as she came into the hot tub. Not because she'd had an exhausting day. In fact, her day had been great. It was 3 days after her guard duty officially ended, and now she was enjoying a little time at the resort.

No, the reason for her discomfort was a silvery-white haired mage occupying one side of the hot tub. This would've been a great vacation if she didn't keep running into that slut at every turn.

Well, she wasn't about to leave. The hot tub was one of the most enjoyable experiences here, and this was a big one. She couldn't wait to feel the heat on her body. She set her towel down on a chair and slid in, as far from the take over mage as she could get.

Just as she got comfortable, the doors opened again. Erza glanced back, then hid in the hot tub quickly. She saw Mirajane do the same, ducking almost out of sight of the pair that was walking in.

 _Natsumi and Kagura? What are they doing here?_ They didn't appear to have seen her. Nor did they look in great shape. Natsumi, who wore a fairly revealing mint green bikini, had three new scars across her stomach. Kagura, who was wearing a dark red bikini, had three gashes of similar size on her right side. She also couldn't help noticing that the duo seemed pretty familiar.

Erza sighed in relief as the pair walked away from the large hot tub, but her relief turned to confusion as she saw them slip their bikinis off and slide into a much smaller hot tub in the corner, with barely enough space to fit both of them. Instantly her face began to turn red, and she attuned her hearing to the conversation the girls were having.

"This really is great Kagura-chan!" Natsumi was saying, as Erza dared to peek up further, she saw the pair had their backs to her. "Thanks for suggesting it!"

"I'm glad you came with me, Natsumi-chan," Kagura said. Her arm was around the younger girl. "I don't think I could've come here with any other girl. Even Erza-nee."

There was a pregnant silence, and Erza saw Kagura turn toward the pink-haired girl. "Ne, Natsumi-chan…. Do you… Do you like girls?"

Erza strained to hear the reply, which was fairly low.

"Y…yes," the girl stuttered in a faintly embarrassed tone.

"I'm glad Natsumi-chan…. I like girls too. I have for the longest time. I was even attracted to Erza at first, but I got over that by making her my sister. But you…"

The swordswoman leaned her head against the pinkette's shoulder. "I know I've only known you a short time, Natsumi, but I think I've fallen in love with you."

Erza's jaw dropped. No way was Kagura taking her girl from her. She didn't care if this was her adopted sister. She was going to march over there right now and…

"I'm sorry Kagura chan, but I don't know how I feel right now…" she heard Natsumi say, her voice sad. "I… think I might love you. I don't want to hurt you. But I think I might love Erza too. And I also think I might love Mira. I don't know what to do Kagura… I'm so confused."

"It's ok Natsumi," Kagura said quietly. "You don't have to answer me yet. But I want you to know that, even if you do choose Erza or Mira over me, I'll still always be your friend. Nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks Kagura-chan," there were tears in the pinkette's voice as she spoke. "You don't know how much that means to me…"

"Well, I imagine it's just natural," Kagura said with a smile. "A girl like you isn't a friend I'd want to lose anytime. Even though it would hurt to get rejected, I'd rather be your friend and be hurt than insist on being your lover and lose you."

Natsumi hugged the swordswoman. "Kagura… I'm so glad you feel that way. With Erza and Mira… I'm so afraid that if I choose one, the other will hate me."

"No they won't," Kagura said with a smile. "I'm sure you're just imagining things."

"You haven't seen them at the guild," Natsumi replied, laying her head on the other girl's shoulder now. "They won't even talk to each other. They both were insisting I had to spend time with them. It's part of the reason I left…"

"Part?"

"Yeah. The other part was that I need to sort through these feelings. You've been a wonderful friend, Kagura-chan. You've helped me so much, and you haven't even expected anything in return."

"Expected anything?" Kagura sounded surprised at the suggestion.

"Yeah…" Natsumi sighed, her feminine voice taking on a sad tone. "It's hard for me to explain, but… Well, when I first turned into a girl, I came to Erza because I trusted her. I knew she would help me if I asked. I was too embarrassed to go to Lucy or Lisanna," the girl added hanging her head a little.

"And Erza did help me," she said. "But… Then she asked if I wanted to shower with her. I was kind of surprised, because I didn't think girls showered together that often based on talking to Luce, but I trusted her. It wasn't until I started feeling that funny feeling in my abdomen that I realized this wasn't something that girls usually did together…" her voice trailed off, and Erza heard Kagura gasp loudly.

"Oh, after I realized what was happening, I did enjoy it…" Natsumi said. "But later as I thought about it, I kind of felt a little betrayed. I mean, I think I love Erza, but when I came to her I didn't expect her to use my confusion and ignorance of being female to have sex with me. I think if she'd given me time, we probably would have ended up there on our own, but it still hurt that she would do that…"

"Natsumi…" Kagura said, and Erza watched as she ran her fingers through the girl's dripping hair.

"And then Mira," Natsumi continued after a few moments of silence. "She offered to let me stay the night at her place. I thought it would be good. I wanted to clear my mind and figure out what the fuck happened. But then she started asking about Erza. And about the shower. And the next thing I knew she was kissing me… and then I was cuffed to the couch."

"What?" Kagura exclaimed rather loudly.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this now," Natsumi said. "I guess I just feel like I can trust you. From the time we've been together, you've wanted to be around me just because I'm me. You haven't tried to trick me into sex, or even push me into a relationship. And even now, you're willing to wait for me to make a decision. It's something neither of my most trusted friends in the guild did for me. So I guess that's what makes me feel like I can trust you…"

"Natsumi…" Kagura whispered. "After all that, I'm surprised you can still say you love them."

Erza found herself choking back tears in her hot tub as she realized what she'd done. She hadn't even thought of Natsumi's feelings when she pulled her into the shower. Hadn't considered that maybe, even if she did want that, she wanted to make her own decisions and not be forced or deceived into it.

"I'm not going to hate them for something like that," she heard Natsumi say. "They probably didn't even think of it that way… just saw their chance to be with me and took it. I can't really blame them for pursuing what they wanted."

"You know, you're pretty amazing Natsumi," Kagura said quietly.

Erza had heard enough. She quickly and quietly left the hot tub, grabbing her towel and heading back to her room. She desperately hoped neither of them had noticed her leaving.

When she got back to her room, she sat down on her bed, staring at her hands. The hands that had betrayed the teammate who trusted her. Who trusted her above anyone else in the guild to come to in what must have been a confusing and terrifying situation. Her vision blurred as the tears began to come to her eyes. "I'm sorry Natsumi…" she whispered.

 **~~~The Hot Tub~~~**

Natsumi smiled as she cuddled against Kagura, not minding that they were both naked in the hot tub. Despite her obvious attraction to her, the swordswoman hadn't made a move on the dragon slayer or even tried to take things any further than they were. If it weren't for her earlier experiences with Erza and Mirajane, Natsumi would have given her an answer right then and there.

 _Why does it have to be so complicated?..._ Natsumi sighed. Things were so much less confusing before she was a girl. Well – girls were confusing then, but at least she wasn't confused by her own emotions then. They were pretty straightforward.

She smiled, breathing in Kagura's scent. She could never get tired of the swordswoman's scent. Like a fragrant meadow in spring. Mixed with a little bit of…. Strawberries?

No. That wasn't Kagura's scent. Natsumi stiffened suddenly against the mermaid. Yes, there were two other distinct scents. Not of people in the room anymore, but people who had been here very recently. Perhaps recently enough to hear the conversation.

"What's wrong Natsumi?" Kagura asked, sounding a little worried. "You're not upset with me are you?"

Natsumi shook her head, sniffing intently, hoping she was wrong. But there was no mistaking these smells. The soft smell of strawberries mingling with the tough scent of oak, and the gentle fragrance of a spring breeze with just a hint of spice. These two scents matched to two people Natsumi knew very well. And they were fresh.

"What is it?" Kagura asked again, sounding more anxious now. "We can leave if you want, Natsumi…"

Natsumi leaned back against her, trying to relax her body. "It's not you, Kagura. Sorry about that."

"Then what is it?" She asked.

Natsumi sighed. "Erza and Mirajane were here. In this room. I just smelled them."

"Are they still here?" Kagura asked in surprise, looking around the room.

Natsumi shook her head. "No. Their scents are fresh, though. They haven't been gone for more than 5 minutes. I don't know how I didn't notice it before…"

Kagura shook her head. "I forget about that nose of yours," she said quietly, holding the pinkette. "Are you alright?"

Natsumi nodded silently. "What if they heard?" She asked, not daring to think what might happen if the two had heard her speaking so openly of her feelings. The feelings that she'd been so careful to keep from them.

"Then they'll have a lot to think about," Kagura replied. Natsumi smiled a little, thankful for the girl's ability to soothe her confusing emotions.

Then another thought occurred to her. "What were they doing here?" She asked, suddenly. "You don't think…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought.

"They're following you?" Kagura finished the thought for her. "It seems unlikely. This is one time when I would say coincidence is the most likely option. Especially with your nose."

Natsumi nodded. If Erza and Mira had been following them before, she would've noticed. Perhaps they'd decided to take the job Erza had talked about before Natsumi left for Mermaid Heel. She did remember something about a resort being part of the job.

The two stayed in the hot tub a while longer, mostly silent and alone with their thoughts. Then they headed back to their rooms at the resort.

 **~~~A week later~~~**

Kagura woke up early. She'd slept fitfully all night, her mind and heart being on a pink-haired dragon slayer whose stay at her guild was almost complete.

In the short time that Natsumi had been there, Kagura had fallen in love with everything about the girl. Her looks. Her voice. Her openness and trust. She desperately wanted Natsumi to be hers, but she still wouldn't push the dragon slayer for a decision.

But she was going back to Fairy Tail tomorrow. Kagura wanted the girl to ask her to come with her to Fairy Tail, but so far she hadn't said anything. But she didn't want to just let her go back. Back to Erza, and Mirajane. Who knew what kind of underhanded stunts those two might pull in their battle for her affection?

Suddenly there was a pounding on her door. "Kagura!" Natsumi's voice was frantic, panicked even. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Kagura said, not even caring that she was in her underwear. The girl burst through the door, closing it quickly behind her.

"Kagura, I can't go back to Fairy Tail tomorrow." She said fearfully. "There's something really wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked, suddenly worried. What could have the dragon slayer, who'd been through so many life-and-death battles, so worked up and afraid? Nothing good, certainly.

"I don't know," Natsumi said, tears coming to her eyes. "All I know is I woke up and there was blood all over my bed. By my…" She cast her eyes down, not finishing the sentence. "And then when I went to pee, there was more blood coming out. Maybe I'm bleeding internally or something. Maybe I'm gonna' die!"

Kagura blinked rapidly several times. She tried as hard as she could, but in the end she was unable to hold in the giggles that broke loose. Perhaps it was partly the sense of relief flooding through her as her friend described the problem that had her in such a tizzy.

"It's not funny!" Natsumi cried angrily. "I can't see how you could laugh about this, Kagura!"

Kagura stilled her giggles with effort. "I'm sorry Natsumi. I just forgot that you haven't been a girl for a full month yet…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" The girl asked, distraught.

"Well," Kagura said, after thinking for a moment. "Have you ever heard the expression 'on the rag'?"

"What, you mean when girls get all emotional and weird for a week? Yeah, what of it?"

"Well," Kagura said, "what's happening to you is something that happens to every girl. Approximately once every month."

Natsumi looked horrified. "I'm gonna' bleed out of my…" she trailed off again. "Out of there once a month like this?"

Kagura laughed again at her expression. "Better get used to it," she confirmed. "Those of us who were born girls have been dealing with it ever since we hit puberty."

"Fuck…" Natsumi sunk down to the floor, taking it all in. After a few minutes she surprised Kagura by giggling. "Wow, I feel like a dumbass. Sorry for scaring you Kagura-chan."

Kagura started laughing. "It's ok Natsumi. I can only imagine what it must've been like, never experiencing that before."

She then went to her dresser and found a few pads. "Here," she said, giving several to Natsumi. "Put these under your underwear for the next 4 to 6 days, till the bleeding stops. Just make sure not to wear any skin-tight pants, or the extra padding will show," she added.

"Thanks Kagura-chan," Natsumi said with a smile.

"Well," Kagura said as she sat back down. "I do have to agree with one thing you said. You really shouldn't go back to Fairy Tail tomorrow. Not till your monthly gift is over. I'll ask the master to extend your stay for a week."

"Thanks Kagura," Natsumi said again. "I'm glad I have a friend like you."

Kagura blushed. "I'm the one who should be saying that," she said, kissing the pinkette's forehead.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Natsumi got up again. "I'm going to get dressed then," she said, gathering the pads. "Thanks again, Kagura! See you downstairs for breakfast!"

"See you!" Kagura waved to the pinkette as she left, then got dressed herself. She couldn't help being happy that the dragon slayer would be there for another week yet.

 **~~~One week later~~~**

Kagura sighed as she sat near the bar of her guild, which was now empty except her and the guild master. Tomorrow was the big day, and there was no pushing it back this time. Natsumi was leaving for Fairy Tail. And she still hadn't asked the swordswoman to accompany her.

 _Maybe I really don't have a chance with her,_ Kagura thought. _Maybe she's just acting like she's falling for me._

No. That wasn't like Natsumi. She wouldn't string her along just for the fun of it, but then why? Why didn't she even ask her to come to Fairy Tail?

Kagura sighed, making a decision. She approached the guild master who was just closing the bar to leave.

"Excuse me," she said. As she spoke, she thought she saw Natsumi disappearing up the stairs toward her room. _Huh. I must be seeing things._

"Yes Kagura?"

Kagura bit her lip and looked down. "I'm sorry to be asking this, but I want permission to leave Mermaid Heel, master. I want to go join Fairy Tail."

The master looked at her for several long minutes before breaking into a smile. "I wondered when you were going to ask. I should punish you for making me wait around so long, but I think Natsumi's going to be waiting to hear from you upstairs."

 _Wait around?_ Kagura gasped, "You mean?..."

"I was waiting here at the guild so you could ask me tonight. Now you have my blessing. I'm actually happy for you. You found someone who you can love."

Kagura's face fell a little. "Yeah, but I don't know if she loves me back."

"She does," the master said confidently, "And I think she knows it too."

"How do you know?"

"Kagura, you don't get to be my age without experiencing a lot of life. I can just tell, ok? Now go up and tell her the good news. Actually, on second thought, take a shower first. Then tell her." With that the master turned and headed out of the guild.

"I will, thanks Master!" Kagura smiled, her heart a little lighter as she headed up the stairs. She thought about going straight to Natsumi's room, but then she considered the master's advice and shrugged. A shower would only take 10 minutes, and if things went well she wouldn't want to wait for a shower later. She quickly ran to her room, stripping her clothing on the way to the shower as the door closed behind her.

10 minutes later she knocked on Natsumi's door.

"Come in," Natsumi said.

She opened the door and went inside, closing it softly behind her. "Natsumi, I've decided to join Fairy Tail," she said with a soft smile. "I hope you don't mind," she added, dropping her gaze to the floor, "but I couldn't stand the thought of you being gone and me staying here…"

"Of course I don't mind Kagura-chan," Natsumi said quietly. "But what about Mermaid Heel?"

"The guild master already ok'd it." Kagura said. "I'm going with you, Natsumi. I don't care if you can't give me an answer yet. I love you, and I'll follow you anywhere you go till you're ready to answer me."

Natsumi had tears on her eyes. "I'm so glad, Kagura. I love you too." She suddenly ran for her, wrapping her in a tight hug. "I didn't want to leave without you…"

"Then why didn't you ask me to come with you?" Kagura asked, a little upset. "I was afraid you didn't want me to come."

Natsumi bit her lip. "I… It was selfish of me," she said, looking at the floor. "I wanted to know if you loved me enough to come after me on your own. I'm sorry, Kagura-chan."

Kagura was surprised, but also elated. Natsumi actually wanted to know that she loved her. And she'd just said she loved her. Before her mind could process it, a pair of hot, pink lips pressed against her lips.

"Natsumi!" She returned the kiss with passion, tears coming to her eyes. The shorter, pink-haired girl was pressed tight against her, her warmth making Kagura flush.

When they broke the kiss, Kagura looked down at the pink-haired girl, a new desire in her eyes. As if in answer, Natsumi reached down and slipped out of her silky blue nightgown, dropping it around her ankles as Kagura watched. Her boobs, currently confined by a cute pink push-up bra, jiggled slightly as she stepped out out of the nightgown that was now in a pile on the floor. She was wearing a pair of black panties beneath the nightgown.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kagura asked, kicking herself mentally for asking the question. The girl was offering herself to her, and she was still worried about taking advantage of her.

Natsumi answered by reaching up to kiss her again, gently. "I may not have sorted out all my feelings," she said quietly, "but one thing is clear to me. And that's that I love you. I want to be with you forever, even if that means Mira and Erza don't talk to me anymore…"

Kagura didn't need to hear anymore. She mashed her lips against the pinkette's, tilting her head a little to the side to avoid bumping her nose. The girl was so light it was hard to imagine all the power her small body carried in it. Kagura swept her up in her arms, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down.

They broke the kiss, gasping for air, and Natsumi tugged on her shirt. She removed it willingly as she climbed on the bed, straddling the smaller girl's waist. She leaned down to kiss her again, a soft moan escaping her lips.

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt the girl's warm hands wrap around her neck. She found Natsumi's bra strap and unlatched it, sliding the undergarment slowly off the girl to reveal her large breasts. As the girl's skin pressed against the cloth covering her own breasts, Kagura undid her own clasps, not wanting to wait another second to remove the barrier between them.

She arched up a little bit so she could slide her bra off, then shivered with pleasure as her skin connected with the smaller girl's breasts. She leaned down to kiss her again, her arms wrapping around the dragon slayer's neck.

Natsumi's hands tugged at her pants, and Kagura helped the shorter girl slip them off. Then she decided it was time to take control. She slid her lips to the girl's neck, pressing them softly against her creamy skin.

Natsumi whimpered softly, her small hands playing with Kagura's hair. Kagura trailed a few more kisses down her gorgeous neck, taking in the light campfire scent that marked her partner. She spent a few more moments on her neck, slipping around to the side to clamp down on the skin with her lips, sucking on it hard before letting it go with an audible pop. Another whimper proceeded from Natsumi's lips, and her soft, delicate tones increased Kagura's desires.

She made her way slowly down her large, springy breast. Natsumi's hands tightened on her hair and a soft moan escaped her lips as Kagura nibbled gently at her right nipple. She continued her ministrations, enjoying the feeling of heat that emanated from the girl's body.

Slowly, Kagura moved to her other nipple, pinching it gently between her lips. Natsumi moaned again, her fingers freezing in Kagura's hair as she arched into her lover's touch. Kagura took the nipple between her teeth, giving it a gentle nibble. She smiled as the action drew another moan from the pink-haired dragon slayer.

Slowly she left the girl's breasts, sliding her lips in a trail of kisses down her finely toned stomach. She stopped just above the panty line, smelling the sweet, musky scent of her lover's arousal. She eagerly pulled the panties down, revealing a finely trimmed line of pink hair above Natsumi's entrance. Before the panties were even off the girl's ankles, she dove in, tasting the pink-haired girl's sweet juices.

She felt a shiver run through Natsumi's body, and she slipped her tongue into her entrance, tasting her cavity. The girl moaned, her hands dropping from Kagura's head as she leaned back to the bed. Kagura slid her tongue slowly back out of the girl, replacing it with two fingers. She began rubbing Natsumi's walls slowly, while sliding her tongue up to the girl's clit.

Natsumi moaned a little louder, her fingers clenching on the bedsheets. "That feels good, Kagura," the words were breathy and full of passion, and Kagura could feel her own panties getting wet as she enjoyed her partner's pleasure. She started moving her fingers faster inside the girl, and Natsumi's hips began to buck against her.

"Kagura," the girl moaned, her small body bucking as her grip on the sheets tightened. Kagura massaged her clit with her tongue while her fingers continued to work her inner walls. Her fingers were coated in the girl's juices as they pumped her pussy.

Suddenly the girl's breath hitched. She gasped, and her body stiffened. "Kagura!" she moaned loudly, her body arcing against her and shuddering with a powerful orgasm. Kagura slipped her tongue down to collect the love juices dripping from the girl's pussy, feeling the wetness in her own panties.

When Natsumi's orgasm was finished, Kagura crawled slowly up the dragon slayer to pull her into a passionate kiss. The extraordinary heat coming from the girl's body surprised and aroused her further. "I love you Natsumi," she whispered as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too," Natsumi replied in a still slightly breathless voice. "And now it's my turn to make you feel good." With strength that defied her small frame, the girl flipped Kagura onto her back. Kagura shivered with pleasure as she felt Natsumi's hot lips touch her neck.

"Oh god…" she moaned as the pinkette slipped down to her breast. She didn't mind the accelerated foreplay. Her pussy was aching for Natsumi's touch, and now the gentle nibbles on her breasts seemed like teasing. The dragon slayer's hot tongue flicked against her nipple, and she whimpered softly.

She ran her fingers through Natsumi's long pink hair, shuddering with pleasure as the girl moved to her other breast. Her tongue was hot against her skin, causing her to shudder again every time it touched her. The wetness was spreading in her panties, and she heard a moan escape her lips as the pinkette began to move ever so slowly down her belly. She arrived at her panty line, and then giggled softly. "My, you're so wet already Kagura-chan."

Kagura felt her hot lips pull away for a moment, and picked her head up to look down. At that moment she felt, as well as saw, the pinkette push her black lace panties to the side and taste her love juices. "Natsumi…" she breathed out.

"Mmm… you taste as good as you smell," the girl said, her voice low and sultry. She slid Kagura's panties down and off before tasting her again. Kagura moaned as her hot tongue slipped into her pussy.

"Natsumi," she let her head fall back as the girl's hot tongue began to massage her inner walls, working inside her. Then she felt Natsumi's warm fingers gently rubbing her clit, her tongue diving deeper into her vagina.

"Oh god Natsumi," she moaned, her hands tightening on the sheets. She could feel her breathing getting sharper and more erratic. "God that feels good."

It felt like her tongue was even warmer than a natural body temperature, making it even more pleasurable inside her. She moaned and writhed against the pinkette, bucking her hips instinctively against her. "Natsumi," she heard herself moan again.

The dragon slayer's tongue ravished her pussy, and all thoughts fled from her mind except her pink-haired lover. Another loud moan escaped her as she felt the knot building in her stomach. The dragon slayer's hot tongue massaged her pussy walls furiously while her fingers rubbed her clit. She moaned again, louder and more urgently, bunching up the bed sheets in her hands. Then her world disappeared into pleasure, as everything but that moment fled from her mind.

When her senses returned to the present, Nastumi was crawling up her body to kiss her gently in the lips. She could taste her own juices still on the dragon slayer's lips, and she moaned softly against her.

"I love you," she whispered to the pink-haired girl as she rolled off of her, laying snuggled against her in the bed.

"I love you too," Natsumi replied, laying her head against her chest. Kagura wrapped her arms around the girl as they snuggled together on the bed. Soon she drifted off to sleep, not even needing a blanket as she basked in her lover's warmth.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Fairy Tail, standard disclaimer stuff.

There will be one more chapter after this, which will reveal final pairings and include a couple lemons. Then I'll consider this story a wrap.

Thanks for reading. Remember to drop a review if you like it**

* * *

Mirajane sighed wistfully as she busied herself polishing the bar. It seemed like forever since Natsumi left, and especially in light of recent events she was worried about the girl's feelings. She had spent the past few weeks with Kagura, after all. And from the looks of things at the resort, the two had become very close. When the dragon slayer returned to the guild, would they still have the same connection they did when she left?

She heard another forlorn sigh, and turned to see Erza sitting by the bar, staring at the doors. It wasn't hard to tell what she was thinking. Despite her usual stoic demeanor, Mira detected a hint of excitement tinged with apprehension in her large brown eyes.

"She should be back any minute," she commented as she continued to polish the counter.

"Heh. Is it that obvious?" Erza asked, leaning back against the bar. Their momentary enmity disappeared after the incidents at the resort, and the two were back to their usual best-friend/rival relationship.

"Are you kidding? You didn't even notice the strawberry cake," Mira said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Erza turned to see the strawberry cake Mira had pushed up on the bar behind her a few minutes ago. "Strawberry cake!" Her eyes lit up as she dove into the cake.

Mira giggled inwardly as her gaze wandered to the door again. She hoped Natsumi would choose her after she and Erza demonstrated they were over their former fight for the pink-haired dragon slayer. She'd even worn her nicest black dress, with silver trim and enough cleavage to cause the guys who were hanging around the bar to get nosebleeds. She also loved the way it showed off her ass. If she was honest, Mira had to admit Erza had a sexier ass than she did. But fortunately Erza always wore her clunky armor, which totally killed her sex appeal.

Just then the doors to the guild opened, and Mira's heart skipped a beat. Natsumi stepped through the door, wearing a dark gray dress that barely made it to her thighs, hugging her figure and her C-cup boobs tightly. The low cut front practically followed her bra line, exposing a generous portion of the girl's lightly tanned breasts, and every step threatened to offer a peak at her panties.

Mira's warm smile quickly changed as another woman came in the door behind her. She was dressed in something resembling a white suit that revealed little of her athletic form, her long brunette hair tied back in a ponytail. Her sword was strapped to her waist as usual, and her left hand was currently grasped by none other than Natsumi, who was pulling her to the front of the guild.

"Welcome back Natsumi," Mira said loudly, sparking a sudden start by Erza, who turned from the counter toward the door.

"Welcome back Natsumi," she said, though there was a little bit of hesitancy in her voice.

Mira resisted the urge to run up and tackle the girl, waiting patiently for her to get to the front. The rest of the guild, however, wasn't so patient.

"NATSUMI-CHAN!" The guild roared as one. Suddenly Gray, who was naked again, got down on a knee in front of the pink-haired girl. "Natsumi, you don't get a chance to get a guy as great as me every day, so I think you should accept my proposal while the offer still stands."

"Don't flatter yourself, stripper." Natsumi delivered a devastating kick that sent Gray flying across the guild. And revealed a pair of thin, silky black panties. There were instant clicks as cameras went off around the guild.

Kagura's eyes flashed dangerously, her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Everyone who just took pictures of my girlfriend's panties has 10 seconds to fess up before I beat every man in this guild senseless."

"Girlfriend, hmm?" Laxus said from the second floor. "You know, I'm very experienced with threesomes, and I've been known to turn lesbians bi…"

Mira barely saw Kagura move, but suddenly she was on the second floor, her sword unsheathed and shoved not against Laxus's throat, but against his baby-maker. "If I ever hear such disgusting things come out of your mouth again, I'll cut off that tiny thing you call a dick and shove it so far up your ass that you'll be sucking on it. You got that?"

Laxus's eyes widened a bit as he nodded. "Geez, it was just a joke. No need to get so worked up about it…"

Kagura re-sheathed her sword and jumped back down from the second floor next to Natsumi. Any men nearby instantly backed off and covered their private areas with their hands.

"Hello Kagura," Mira said, a slightly strained smile on her face as the duo now approached the bar. "What brings you to Magnolia?"

Kagura showed them a rare smile. "I'm here to join Fairy Tail," she grinned.

Erza slammed her empty plate down on the bar, surprising Mira. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, _nee-chan,_ but aren't you already in a guild?"

Kagura gulped slightly as she turned to Erza, and Mira didn't miss the gentle squeeze Natsumi gave her hand. "Not anymore," Kagura said. "My guild master understood my decision, and she's perfectly happy with it. In fact, she encouraged me to go to my girlfriend's guild."

"Your girlfriend?" Erza's voice sounded unusually harsh. "I don't care if you're my adopted sister. I'm not letting you take Natsumi."

Kagura seemed like she was about to retort, but Natsumi squeezed her shoulder gently. "It's ok Kagura." Her soft, feminine voice had a hint of hardness to it. "That's not your decision to make, Erza. It's mine. And I've chosen Kagura-chan."

"Natsumi?..." Pain leaked into Erza's voice. "Why? I thought we had something…"

Natsumi frowned. "We may have at one time, Erza. And I never wanted to hurt you, but I love Kagura. I've made my decision, and you have to accept that."

Mira smiled sadly at the pinkette. "I'm sorry Natsumi, and I'm happy for you." She didn't really feel those words. At least, not the second part. She was truly sorry for what she'd done before to the girl. And she regretted it even more now, wondering if she could've been the one to win her heart if she just showed restraint back then.

Erza just crossed her arms and looked away. "I can't believe you of all people would do this to me, Kagura. I thought we were like sisters."

Tears formed in Kagura's eyes as she looked away from the scarlet-haired swordswoman, unable to find an answer. Mira was about to reprimand her friend when Natsumi spoke up.

"Don't blame Kagura-chan for this, Erza." She said, her eyes blazing with anger as she saw her girlfriend's tears. "Kagura didn't push me into this. She didn't even try to take advantage of me when she had plenty of opportunities. This was my decision, and only mine. If you want to blame somebody, blame me. Or you could be really honest and blame yourself."

"Blame myself?" Erza sounded just as angry as the dragon slayer. "Are you telling me that this is my fault?"

Natsumi didn't even flinch at her gaze. "Yes. I'm telling you that all of this is your own fault. If you hadn't decided to push things your way when I was new to this whole being a girl thing. If you hadn't fought with Mira over me like I was some kind of possession to be owned by the person with the strongest claim. I never would've gone to Mermaid Heel. You and Mira were the ones who pushed me away, but at least Mira had the decency to apologize for it! You're just sitting there on your high horse, looking for somewhere else to cast the blame as usual."

"I…" Tears formed in Erza's eyes and she fled from the guild, not even finishing her retort. Natsumi's anger faded from her eyes and was replaced by pain and a hint of regret.

"Mira, go after her…" She said quietly, turning back to the bar.

"Why me?" Mira asked, surprised at the dragon slayer's request. "She probably hates me right now…"

Natsumi smiled sadly. "Because you're the closest one to her right now, and I think you need each other. And she doesn't hate you. She probably doesn't even hate me or Kagura right now, even if she might want to. I'm sure Kinana and Lisanna can handle the bar while you're gone."

Mira didn't need anymore convincing. She needed a little time to think and recover from Natsumi's new relationship as well. After whispering a 'thank you' to the girls, she headed out after Erza, hoping Natsumi was right. She didn't really have anyone else she could talk to about this. Lisanna would be unsympathetic. And Elfman… Well, he would either lecture Natsumi about being a man, go ballistic on the girl, or just be shocked that his sister was gay.

She found Erza in the woods outside Fairy Hills, sitting with her back against a tree and crying softly. She approached slowly, settling next to the armored mage as she whispered out, "hey."

"What do you want, Mira?" Erza said sharply, turning her face away as she struggled to regain her composure.

"To talk. To be here for you," Mira answered quietly, and honestly. "There's nothing wrong with crying, Erza. You can't always hide what you're feeling from everyone."

"I don't see you crying," the redhead retorted. "I thought you were in love with Natsumi too."

"I am," Mirajane admitted. "And it does hurt, but I was prepared for this after what happened at the resort."

Erza sighed, her tears coming to an end. "I should've been… But I kept hoping. It was foolish of me, I know. But I wanted to cling to the hope that Natsumi would come back to me as long as I could."

"It's not foolish," Mira said softly. "I wanted the same thing. But I know from experience it's better to be prepared for the worst and get what you don't expect than to expect the best and be disappointed."

"I know," Erza said quietly, her eyes distant. "But Natsu… Natsumi's always been there, no matter what happened. So I thought maybe I could take a chance on this one."

"Erza," Mira scolded her gently. "Natsumi will still be there. She may not be what we wanted her to be to us, but she'll always be there. She'll always be part of the family…"

"I know that!" Erza sounded annoyed. "But that doesn't help what I'm feeling right now, Mira."

"I know it doesn't now," Mira replied, closing her eyes as she struggled with her own feelings. "But it will. Give it time, Erza."

"Pff." The red-headed knight scoffed, looking away again. But she offered no further retort. Nor did she object when Mira moved a little closer, putting an arm gently around her shoulders. Though she would never admit it, she needed this as much as Erza did right now. After all, her own heart was broken. But she held on to the hope that it could be repaired.

 **~~~At Fairy Tail~~~**

After Erza and Mirajane left, Kagura got her guild stamp from Lisanna, and things returned to normal. Well, as normal as they could be under the circumstances.

"Natsumi!" Suddenly a familiar blue exceed came flying into the guild, closely followed by a white exceed and a blue-haired girl. "You're back!"

Natsumi laughed as she was tackled by Wendy and the two exceeds. "Nee-chan!" Wendy cried, burying her face in Natsumi's shoulder. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Wendy," Natsumi said fondly, happy to feel Kagura's aura return to normal when Wendy called her nee-chan. "I missed everyone here, even you, you old pervert," she added, glaring at the guild master who was currently doing his best to get shots up her skirt. "I even kind of missed that perverted strip—Kyah!"

Natsumi's comment was interrupted by a body landing ass first on her face. But not just any ass. A naked, hairy, smelly ass with a limp dick dangling between the legs. She also heard Wendy shriek, and realized that the young mage must now have a full view of the ice mage's crotch.

"PERVERT!" She yelled, delivering the strongest punch she could muster and sending Gray flying through the far wall and well out of the guild. Wendy looked mortified, her eyes as wide as saucers as both hands covered her mouth.

Natsumi got up slowly, then helped Wendy to her feet. "Sorry you had to see that Wendy," she said. She then looked over to see Kagura staring at the guild, her jaw hanging open and a blank expression in her eyes.

"Is the guild always like this?" She asked, watching the brawl that was unfolding.

"Pretty much, yeah." Natsumi said with a grin. "This is Fairy Tail."

"Well, we all knew you were a rowdy bunch," Kagura said as she turned back to Natsumi, "but I don't think anyone would've suspected it was on this level."

Natsumi giggled as she looked out at the guild. Yep, it really hadn't changed that much since her new life as Natsumi began….

"Hey, Natsumi… I'm so happy you're back!" Lucy approached from her table, giving her friend a warm hug. "And welcome, Kagura," she added, turning to face the swordswoman.

"It's good to see you Natsumi," Lisanna, who came up just behind Lucy, also gave the pink-haired girl a hug.

"Thanks, Lis." Natsumi smiled at her oldest friend. "It's good to be back."

Just then there was a lightning flash and Natsumi felt two large, definitely male hands on her breasts. "I still say we need to check these and make sure they're real…"

"EEP!" Natsumi flushed dark in embarrassment and anger, but before she could retaliate a sheathed sword whipped by her face, making a dull thud as it smacked into flesh and bone behind her. The hands, which were still actively groping her breast, slid forcibly off, but their owner grabbed quickly onto the fabric in an attempt to keep himself from flying across the guild.

*RIIIIIP* Natsumi's face reddened even more as the fabric of the dress tore, starting at the bottom of her cleavage and going straight down the middle. The tearing stopped just above her panty line, revealing her plain white bra and toned, nicely tanned abs before the fingers were ripped from the fabric by the force of the blow that had been delivered. Even as Natsumi grabbed the fabric to pull it back up over her bra, she heard several clicks from cameras going off at the tables nearby. Nosebleeds erupted around the guild.

"Kya!" Natsumi flushed and ran quickly from the guild, holding the material of the dress close around her. She was vaguely aware of every guy that she passed on the way stopping and looking directly at her, but she was too focused on getting home to care. She was also getting pissed now. This had been one of her favorite dresses. Despite being tight, it was short enough that she could comfortably fight in it if she wanted to. Plus the sleeveless design showed her guild mark nicely. Laxus was definitely buying her a new dress. If he survived the beating Kagura was giving him right now, that is.

 **~~~At the Guild~~~**

Gray woke up several yards outside the guild, shaking his head groggily. He couldn't believe he'd been knocked out in a single punch by the girl who used to be his rival. The last thing he remembered was his naked ass landing on her face, then a brief, albeit jarring, shot of pain coursing through his body before blackness took him.

"Oh Gray-sama! You're awake!" Juvia was laying next to him, her head on his chest. The feeling of her cleavage pressing against his arm and skin pressing against his side wrought the realization that she was in her underwear before his eyes found her and scanned her form.

"Ack!" He jumped to his feet, his reaction delayed a little. "Juvia! Where are your clothes?"

"Juvia doesn't know," the rain woman responded. "Juvia thinks Juvia's clothes are in the guild somewhere near Gray-sama's."

"Well, go find them!" Gray yelled. "We don't want people getting the wrong idea!"

He could've sworn he heard her mutter "Maybe Juvia does" as she headed obediently toward the guild to get her clothes. But he didn't have time to worry about that, because the sudden breeze that tickled his balls alerted him to the fact that he was currently buck-ass naked. He rushed back into the guild, and instantly forgot about his clothes.

The first thing he noticed was Laxus, bruised and beaten, whimpering in the corner with his hands covering his crotch area. Kagura was standing over him, a dark aura surrounding her as her eyes gleamed with anger from beneath her bangs.

The next thing he noticed was Lucy and Lisanna, both sitting at the bar watching. From their expressions, they seemed to be torn between anger at somebody and amusement at the proceedings.

And shortly after that, his eyes fell on Macao and Wakaba in a table near the far corner. The two were huddled over something they were looking at with great interest. Gray decided this would be the best place for him to gravitate toward.

The two mages didn't even notice as he approached their table, even when he pushed his head up between the two to see what they were looking at. He got an instant nosebleed. Macao was holding a picture of Natsumi, her gray dress ripped down the center to expose her bra and most of the way down her toned abs. The picture must've been at the perfect angle, because he could see Kagura's body encroaching on the scene, her sword extended over the pinkette's shoulder.

"Wow, how'd you get that photo?" He asked.

The two men jumped, then Macao said in a heated whisper, "Are you a fucking idiot? Keep it down!"

"What photo would that be?" Gray froze as he heard Wendy's voice behind them. Before they could react, the young teen had reached in and grabbed the photo, and was now looking at it with a small blush on her face.

"Which one of you took this picture of Natusmi-nee?" Gray shuddered. He never heard the girl sound angry before.

Macao instantly pointed at Wakaba, who froze, then yelled at his buddy. "You rat! See if I ever share any good pictures with you again!"

"What are you guys so afraid of?" Gray asked. "This is Wendy we're talking about. She's still just a kid…"

"Well this 'kid' still hasn't forgiven you for earlier," Wendy said in a voice that reminded him of Mirajane in her worst days. "But I'll deal with you after the one who snuck this picture of my nee-chan."

Gray shuddered slightly as Wendy walked past him. Dear Mavis, what happened to the sweet little Wendy that joined the guild several years ago? This was Natsu's fault for corrupting her. Actually, fuck that. It was Erza, Lucy, and Mira's fault. Shivering despite the fact that he never felt cold, the ice mage ran to collect his clothes. Maybe if he was fully dressed she would forget about punishing him…

Just as he finished putting on his shirt the doors flew open and Erza and Mira came in, apparently recovered from seeing Natsumi come back with Kagura. He watched the two powerful mages take in the scene, shock registering on their faces.

"W-Wendy?" Erza stuttered out. "What's going on?"

"Wendy got mad because Wakaba took an indecent photo of Natsumi," Happy said cheerfully.

 _Stop now you damn neko,_ Gray thought, hoping against hope that the stupid cat would just keept it's damn mouth shut for once.

"And she's gonna beat Gray next for shoving his dick in her face earlier," the exceed added cheerfully.

"STOP MAKING IT SOUND SO BAD CAT!" Gray yelled, quivering as Erza turned to him with her bangs casting a dark shadow over her eyes and her hand on the hilt of the sword. "It was an accident!"

"So you expect me to believe you accidentally shoved your privates in Wendy's face?" Erza asked as she strode across the room toward him.

"Of course it was an accident!" He said desperately, backing away as his guild mates began to move away from him quickly. "And Natsumi already hit me for it!"

"That's just because you stuck your ass in Natsumi's face," Happy said cheerfully.

"GAH!" Gray didn't get a chance to explain himself before the beating commenced.

 **~~~An hour later~~~**

"You know what the problem is?" Laxus groaned, sitting up and clutching his manhood, which he was thankful he still had.

"Don't even start," Gray groaned as he checked himself to see if any part of him wasn't bruised. "This is all your fault to begin with."

"Hey, you can't pin your pain on me," Laxus said. "All I did was give everyone a great view of Natsumi's bra. You shoved your ass in her face all by yourself."

"What would you say the problem is, Laxus?" Wakaba groaned. He was propped up against a table. After events escalated earlier, most of the men in Fairy Tail ended up badly beaten, after which the women all left for their respective rooms or homes.

"With Natsumi a girl now, the balance of power has tipped to the female side. There's just too many strong women in the guild now." Laxus said. "Plus, now that Natsu became Natsumi, Erza doesn't beat her up anymore. Natsu used to help direct their wrath away from the rest of us."

"Well, what are we supposed to do about it?" Gray asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Laxus said. "Because we only have two options. One, we go out and train till we're all stronger than those bitches, which doesn't sound like much fun to me because I'd rather go on a journey to see how many women I can get pregnant. Or two, we get some of them to leave the guild so we don't have to worry about them anymore. I personally vote for option two. Who's with me?"

"…You're even more of an idiot than I thought." Gray muttered.

"There's always option 3," Macao grunted as he sat up. "just do what the rest of us have been doing for years and try not to piss them off."

"Which really isn't that tough as long as you're not a stripper or a pervert," added Romeo, who was the only male present who hadn't been injured or beaten.

"Easy for you to say." Macao groaned. "But they actually don't mind if you're a little perverted. As long as you don't touch." He glared pointedly at Laxus.

"Yeah, yeah, let's blame it all on Laxus." The lightning mage sighed as he got to his feet. "I thought Natsumi would understand, seeing how she used to be a guy and all."

"Oh shut up Laxus."

Just then the doors were flung open, and Gajeel came striding in. "I'm back…." He trailed off as he looked around. "Oi. What happened here?"

"Laxus pissed off the girls."

"Why is everyone blaming me? It all started when that stripper tried to molest Wendy!"

"I didn't try to molest her! I landed there accidentally when Elfman threw me!"

"Why were you naked?"

"Being naked when fighting is not a man!"

And so the fighting continued…


End file.
